The Mirror
by Erienna
Summary: Saison 6. Presque seize ans sont passés depuis l'attaque des Wolves. Carl puis Daryl prennent le temps de vous raconter. Quatre chapitres.
1. The Brothers part 1

NOTE IMPORTANTE :

La première partie est centrée sur Carl, et l'histoire prend place après la première attaque des Wolves. Exit Negan et Jésus, l'histoire change complètement. J'ai modifié d'autres choses, comme le fait que Daryl ne sache pas lire, des conneries du genre.

La deuxième concerne Daryl. J'y ai ajouté quelques éléments du comic, comme Ezéchiel et l'Usine de Negan (sans Negan). Les deux parties sont liées par plusieurs scènes qui se font écho, dont la scène du miroir qui devait être de base l'unique en commun, ainsi qu'aux musiques, OC/objets qui ne sont pas de moi (je laisse le soin aux quelques auteurs de se retrouver, héhéhé – Ours si tu passes par-là sache que tu vas me manquer). Des paroles de la chanson _Miroir de BigFlo et Oli_ ont été intégrées à la scène du miroir, donc les dialogues ne sont pas tous de moi. Bref.

La musique de ce chapitre est _**You'll Never Walk Alone**_ de _Nina Simone._

 _Enjoy !_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Carl Grimes, AK-47 à la main, s'avança sur le bitume bien sale de la ville. Devant lui, carcasses de voitures brûlées, poteaux projetés, vitres brisées et autres dommages se mêlaient tel un immense capharnaüm qui lui brûlait les yeux.

Il avança sur deux mètres, calme et froid. Carl était devenu bien grand – il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingts quatre. Derrière lui, Michonne faisait luire l'éclat de ses deux sabres à la lumière du Soleil, étirant ses jambes, son dos, ses bras.

Glenn, à sa droite, vérifia son chargeur, s'entraîna à viser avec sa mitraillette. Sa barbe le vieillissait légèrement, mais ses muscles puissants en effrayaient plus d'un. Il était vif et en pleine santé, malgré ses probables trente-huit ans. Carl, lui, allait atteindre les vingt-sept, selon leur calendrier. C'était un homme accompli, dorénavant.

Michonne, féline et souple, se glissa jusqu'au premier monticule de voitures, qui s'étaient percutées il y avait de cela plusieurs années. Carl, en bon chef avisé, la rejoignit très vite, pour jeter un œil à la rue, bouchée par tant de voitures.

Ils n'avaient libéré que deux tiers de la ville. Ils y vivaient bien, leur groupe était en sécurité depuis _sept_ ans. Ils étaient heureux.

Ils vivaient à deux cents quatorze dans plusieurs immeubles et une vingtaine de maisons fortifiées, leurs rues étaient propres et sûres. Ils avaient même vidé le métro sous leurs pieds, et s'en servaient comme bunker en cas de danger. Ils étaient tranquilles, ils avaient même un nom. _Les Frères._ Ah, il fallait aussi compter _Les Parkoureurs._

Carl plissa les yeux, contempla la vague de morts qui grognaient de l'autre côté. Il était couvert de sang de Rôdeurs, tout comme son groupe. Les trois premiers sont membres du Conseil, des chefs, et derrière attendent une ligne de quinze hommes. Dix mètres plus loin, c'était deux tout-terrains munis de mitraillettes, que Felipe et Ron maniaient à la perfection.

Carl leva le poing, regarda une dernière ses Frères Michonne et Glenn, d'un œil bienveillant et alerte. _Ne mourrez pas. Pas aujourd'hui._ C'est un ordre, depuis presque quinze ans, transmis par Rick. Les deux hochèrent la tête, Michonne entre eux. Les trois, silencieux comme jamais, sautèrent sur les voitures, grimpèrent sur les capots. Les morts levèrent la tête et d'un coup d'œil, Glenn en compta une bonne centaine, qui s'était amassée au fil des années.

Michonne, agile comme personne, descendra peu à peu et achèvera ceux à terre. Glenn et Carl la couvriront, comme toujours.

Carl, le poing levé, abaissa son bras violemment, et ils se mirent à tirer. La première lignée d'hommes s'avança tout autour et ensemble, ils procédèrent à un carnage dont le vacarme incendia les oreilles du garçon.

Carl Grimes allait délivrer Atlanta entière de ses morts.

Mais revenons en arrière, voulez-vous ? Carl veut prendre le temps de vous raconter. C'est l'histoire d'un homme, son histoire, et celle de ses Frères. C'est important.

Remontons presque dix-huit ans en arrière. Au tout début, lorsque le monde avait sombré. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, dans la carrière d'Atlanta. Vous vous souvenez ?

.

* * *

.

Carl était fort. Carl était beau, Carl était important.

Mais Carl Grimes n'était pas grand. Alors, il n'avait pas le droit de participer à la survie de sa famille. C'était son père, son grand et puissant papa, qui devait s'en charger. Parce que Rick Grimes dégoulinait d'assurance, qu'il avait le charisme et les épaules, que Carl avait bien maigrichonnes, frêles. Et Carl Grimes aimait son papa, plus que tout sur Terre.

Sauf que son papa, qui venait tout juste de revenir d'Atlanta, ne cessait d'y retourner, pour des vivres, pour Merle, et un tas de choses bien futiles aux yeux du petit garçon qu'il était. Shane, en bon gardien, veillait sur lui et sa mère. Carl s'était même dit que cela pouvait être mieux sans son père, parce qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter chaque fois qu'il le voyait partir. Mais Shane, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait, ne pouvait remplacer son père. Il lui manquait ce truc, le lien du sang, ou la stabilité mentale, peut-être. Et sa mère semblait en colère contre Shane, mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

Il pensait souvent à Shane. Shane, c'était son mentor, celui qui avait épaulé son père, le second homme de sa vie. Shane était quelqu'un, avant que Carl ne lui tire en pleine tête –il s'était déjà transformé, certes, mais une balle dans un crâne restait une balle dans un crâne-, mais depuis le temps, le Grimes finissait par l'oublier.

Quand il y repensait, son père avait toujours été absent, dans sa vie. Malgré ses _Carl_ et toute sa bonne volonté, dès la fin du monde, il avait su que, maintenant, c'était à lui de se prendre en main. Parce que son père ne pourrait pas toujours être là, parce que sa mère n'était pas préparé à _ça,_ parce s'il n'apprenait pas à survivre et s'il mourrait, ses parents n'auraient plus aucun objectif ni raison de lui survivre.

Il avait passé les deux premières années à leur faire comprendre, tout du moins, à essayer. Que ce soit dans la carrière d'Atlanta, dans la ferme d'Hershel (Dieu, il ne se souvenait même plus de sa maison !) ou à la prison, son besoin d'émancipation n'avait été qu'un besoin de vivre.

Carl n'était pas fort, à cette époque, et avait vécu dans l'ombre de son père, ou plutôt dans l'ombre de son chapeau de Shérif, à attendre avec sa mère le retour de Grimes Senior, toujours sur les routes.

Et sa mère en était morte. Carl en avait voulu à son père, il considérait que s'il avait été avec eux, Lori aurait survécu. Mais, quand on y réfléchissait bien, Rick avait été là. Il était dans la prison, quand celle-ci avait été envahie, il n'était pas dehors à la recherche d'il-ne-savait-quoi, il aurait pu les sauver. Et pourtant, Carl avait dû abattre sa mère une seconde fois, comme pour Shane. Carl réparait les erreurs de son père, et celui-ci était incapable de le voir, le considérant comme faible et inexpérimenté, alors que Rick n'avait pas eu à tuer sa femme ou son meilleur ami (enfin…pas une deuxième fois). Rick ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il lui en avait voulu, oui. C'était Rick, l'incapable. C'était Rick qui n'avait pas su se réveiller à tant de son coma, c'était de sa faute si Shane était devenu fou. Parce qu'après tout, Shane l'avait cru mort, et c'était le poids de sa culpabilité qui l'avait tué. Rick, qui croyait être le sauveur de l'Humanité, n'en n'était que le meurtrier.

Ainsi, Carl était devenu fort. Dès la prison, il avait su surpasser son père, et lui survivre, au contraire de Lori et Shane. Il s'était dit que lui pourrait protéger les autres, la prison toute entière. Il avait mis une balle à sa mère déjà morte, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arrêter Carl après ça ?

Ils avaient perdu la prison, malheureusement. Quand le Gouverneur était venu pour négocier, Hershel au pied, Daryl se tenait aux côtés de Carl, armant leurs Frères, car la promesse de la guerre était à leurs portes. _Je peux l'avoir d'ici_ , avait-il dit au dernier des Dixon. _Je peux avoir le Gouverneur._

Mais Daryl avait encore confiance en Rick, au contraire du propre fils. _Laisse faire ton père,_ avait-il répondu. _MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI C'EST DE MON PERE QU'ON PARLE_ aurait-il voulu lui hurler. Rick qui pensait négocier et mentir au Gouverneur, c'était n'importe quoi ! Ne voyait-il pas le tank, prêt à détruire leur maison ? Ne voyait-il pas la haine dans les yeux de Blake ? Mais qui était son père, au final ? Encore ce bon vieux Shérif ou ce menteur hors-pair ?

.

* * *

.

Son père n'était plus un Shérif, au final. Ni même un menteur ou un chasseur, comme il le pensait, ça non.

Son père était un monstre.

Les dents plongées dans la carotide du salopard qui avait voulu lui exploser la gueule une minute avant, Rick avait retiré sa tête pleine du cou de l'homme, crachant la chair qui lui était restée entre les dents. Le porc qui lui avait bavé dessus l'avait relevé, et Carl n'avait toujours pas réussi à se défaire de sa prise, alors que Michonne, sa meilleure amie, avait menacé le dégueulasse de son pistolet. _Laisse-le._ La voix rauque de son père lui avait donné envie de se faire dessus, et Carl n'avait pas su qui craindre à cet instant précis. _Il est à moi._

 _Attends, on peut discuter, on peut…_ Mais Rick avait été intraitable. Carl avait apprécié le geste. Et il avait eu la _haine._ La haine parce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se défendre lui-même, la haine des gens et de ce monde, la haine d'avoir vu son père s'enfoncer toujours dans l'horreur pour lui sauver la vie. Il n'avait pu quitter des yeux celui qui avait failli être son violeur, ne cessant de se dire que _c'était la chose à faire,_ et il avait compris qu'au final, ils étaient tous des monstres, mais seul Rick avait eu le cran de l'admettre et les épaules pour supporter une telle vérité. Il n'avait peut-être pas protégé Judith ou Lori, mais Carl, il ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt.

Enfin, de sitôt. Quelques mois tout au plus, le temps de passer par la ville de Deanna Monroe.

.

* * *

.

Que dire d'Alexandria ? Que dire, si ce n'était qu'il avait cru en Enid, en son cœur, mais que cette traîtresse l'avait vendu à un groupe dominant pour quelques jours de répit ? _Just Survive Somehow,_ et c'était tout ? Mais ce n'était pas ça, la vie. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça, ou encore au petit frère de Ron, tout aussi trahi, et mort ?

Mort, comme Rick, qui avait voulu le protéger une dernière fois, alors que Daryl le tirait en arrière en l'implorant de le suivre, l'incendie et les Rôdeurs ravageant tout sur leur passage, alors que Jessie avait serré son dernier fils contre sa poitrine, et que Glenn avait tiré sur les morts. Mort mort mort, il ne restait rien, pas même une étincelle d'espoir dans le cœur de Carl, dont l'âme s'était évadé avec ses hurlements.

Tout avait été réduit en cendres. Les Wolves étaient revenu au bout de deux longues semaines, après le massacre de la ville, cette fois-ci plus armés et nombreux. Sur le coup, Carl s'était dit que ce serait comme la première fois, qu'il s'en sortirait intact, et Judith aussi. Mais les Wolves avaient été tenaces, et ils avaient anéantis la ville.

Enid, il la retrouvera, et il la tuera. Il devait bien ça aux Grimes, pour perpétrer sa mémoire, et celle d'Alexandria, aussi, dont la population s'était réduite à quinze personnes. Il retrouvera les Wolves, et il les brûlera tous, les persécutera lorsqu'ils se finiront tous en Enfer. Rick, Sam, Deanna, Gabriel, Eugene, Tara, Sasha, Denise. Ça faisait huit morts qu'Enid avait à payer.

.

* * *

.

Malheureusement, la petite troupe avait dû migrer le plus loin possible à l'Est, alors que les Wolves et Enid, eux, venaient du Sud-Ouest. Daryl et Michonne, nouveaux chefs du groupe, avaient refusé d'y retourner. Putain, il leur en avait voulu. Où étaient passées leurs tripes et leur rage ? Avaient-ils oublié l'envie du sang et le besoin de vengeance ? Pour le coup, Glenn avait été de son côté. Maggie s'était contentée d'exister dans l'ombre de son mari, son ventre s'arrondissant aussi vite que ses joues s'étaient creusées. Ils allaient crever sans avoir pris leur revanche. Ah ! Dire que pour le Terminus, ils s'étaient fait une joie d'apprendre à ces cannibales le respect ! Son père savait y faire, lui ! Pas comme ce pleutre de Daryl et cette faible Michonne !

Enfin, pleutre et faible. Daryl s'était quand même tué à la chasse pour qu'ils puissent vivre. Et Michonne avait sacrifié sa santé mentale pour le bien-être physique des autres.

Ils avaient été une quinzaine dans la nature, avec Carol, Morgan, Jessie et son fils Ron, lui, Maggie et Glenn, Aaron, Abraham et Rosita, Jon, Arthus et Klaus. Carl n'avait même plus reconnu son groupe.

Klaus, ce n'était même pas un prénom. Pour lui, ce gars était sorti de nulle part. Un mec qui avait vécu à Alexandria sans même qu'il ne se rende compte de sa présence. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un Conseil, et n'avait connu Rick que de vue. Il restait la plupart du temps cloîtré chez lui, jusqu'à la seconde attaque des Wolves. Elle était survenue juste après le départ de l'immense horde qui avait pénétré la ville, et qu'ils avaient réussi à éloigner. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils avaient cru. En vérité, les Wolves avaient beaucoup aidé avec quelques fusées éclairantes puis avec un incendie de forêt involontaire. Feu qui, par chance, s'était dirigé dans la direction opposée (emportant donc la vague de Rôdeurs), et les habitants étaient alors sortis avec soulagement. Mais il y avait toujours des retardataires, dans les hordes, et ceux-ci avaient semé la panique avant que les Wolves ne finissent le boulot.

Klaus, donc. Le jeune homme taciturne avait rechigné à prendre les devants quand il s'agissait de s'aventurer en-dehors de la zone de confort qu'était le groupe, et s'était aisément caché derrière Carol lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Celle-ci, qui se frittait de plus en plus avec Morgan et qui ne supportait pas Klaus, avait proposé qu'on le tue, persuadée qu'il les mènerait à la mort. Morgan s'était indigné, comme Dale aurait pu le faire. Carl s'en foutait, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était Judith. Celle-ci ne criait plus. Du tout. Ne gémissait même pas quand elle avait faim ou froid. Elle se contentait de regarder et d'attendre que le temps passe. Et elle était maigre, pour un bébé.

Et Klaus s'était plaint. Tout le temps. Personne ne lui parlait, personne ne l'aimait, et Jessie avait même du écarter Carol un soir où il avait encore franchi la ligne. Michonne et Daryl avaient beau le menacer, l'engueuler, ils n'avaient osé le tuer. Ils n'avaient pas assumé leur nouveau rôle de chef, et Carol ne s'était pas privée pour le leur dire. Mais personne n'avait voulu de Carol comme chef, parce qu'elle était devenue si effrayante et froide que même Daryl avait eu peur d'elle. Et pour elle, car Carol se perdait.

Comme cette fois où elle avait giflé Jessie qui avait soi-disant eu une meilleure part de rat qu'elle, alors que Jessie n'était pas si importante pour leur survie. Ron et Carl s'étaient interposés, une bagarre avait failli éclater.

Mais c'était Daryl qui avait tout réglé. Il avait crié, repoussé brutalement Carol. _Mais t'es qui, putain ?_ Avait-il hurlé. _T'es pas Carol, t'es qu'un monstre ! T'es plus la mère qui pleurait sa fille !_

Alors Carol s'en était allée. Enfuie, plutôt, et Morgan s'était précipité à sa poursuite. Carl ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais ils n'étaient revenus que trois jours plus tard, ayant suivi leurs traces. Carol s'était excusée en privé envers Jessie, et était redevenue la femme silencieuse et froide qu'elle était, la violence en moins. On la fuyait plus ou moins, on la regardait de travers. Klaus, ravi de ne plus être le mouton noir du groupe, avait cru trouver en Carol son exutoire. Au départ, cela n'avait été que quelques piques indirectes glissées çà et là. Puis, au fil du temps, il s'était fait virulent. Si bien que Carol, alors qu'ils résidaient dans une grange, s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait tabassé. Si fort que Carl avait eu l'impression de voir son père battre Pete. Abraham les avaient séparé, mais le mal avait été fait. _Tu mérites de mourir ! Tu mérites d'être seul, t'as mérité toutes les merdes qui te sont tombées sur la gueule, parce que t'es qu'un faible ! T'as mérité d'voir ta famille crever sous tes yeux !_

Cela n'avait pas été le seul problème de la journée, évidemment. Maggie avait fait une fausse couche dans cette même grange, et sans Jessie et Carol, redevenue elle-même le temps d'aider sa campagne de route, la Greene en serait morte. Daryl, Arthus et Aaron ne voulaient pas que Maggie décède suite à ses carences alimentaires, alors ils avaient pris le vieux pick-up abandonné là pour tenter de trouver une ville. Jon, ancien catcheur professionnel, s'était révélé d'une étonnante et grande aide. Il avait assisté à toute l'opération, était resté un temps infini avec Maggie, et l'avait choyé, alors que Glenn, anéanti par la mort de son bébé, n'avait su trouver les mots ou les gestes. Il s'était juste plus ou moins enterré dans un coin, prêt à se laisser mourir.

Daryl et Aaron étaient revenus le sac plein, mais sans Arthus. Klaus s'était remis physiquement, et était retourné à son mutisme lourd et inquiétant. Mais les autres avaient eu encore tant à faire, tant à s'occuper, tant de blessures à panser, qu'il était carrément passé au quatrième plan.

Et il avait fini par croire qu'il méritait l'Apocalypse. Au bout de deux semaines, il avait arrêté de manger, acceptant à peine de boire. Il traînait sa carcasse là où on voulait aller, sans rien dire. Au bout d'une autre, il mangeait à nouveau, mais la dépression avait renforcé son amertume, qui s'était muée en colère. A ce moment, ils étaient dans le Kentucky, et avaient trouvé une auberge vide. Ils s'y étaient installés, les choses allaient mieux, et on avait encore plus oublié Klaus.

Finalement, au bout d'un printemps après la grange, il était intimement convaincu que chaque être humain méritait la mort et l'Apocalypse.

.

* * *

.

Rosita avait hurlé. Elle avait été retenue par Carl, plaquée contre le sol, pendant qu'Abraham s'était fait dévorer sous ses yeux. Carl avait déjà seize ans, et malgré l'hystérie de la femme, définitivement seule, il était parvenu à la maintenir face contre terre, pour l'empêcher de subir le même sort que son amant. Derrière lui, Judith avait pleuré en silence dans les bras de Jessie, tandis que Jon était mort sous leurs yeux. On venait de fêter les trois ans de Judy, tout allait pourtant si bien !

Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi,_ avaient-ils oublié Klaus ? S'il avait parlé de ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, ils n'en seraient pas arrivés là ! Ce connard avait attiré les morts dans le but de tuer tout le monde, tout simplement parce que c'était comme ça que devait aller les choses, qu'on le méritait _tous, en particulier Carol, et puis merde à quoi bon vivre dans un monde pareil, mais regardez-vous voyons, et Judith qui vomit la moitié de ses repas, et les filles qui sont aménorrhées depuis des siècles, et les garçons et leurs côtes saillantes, et Ron et son horrible toux, mais vivre ainsi c'est pas possible, finissons-en une bonne fois pour toutes !_

Il avait attiré des morts pour tous les avoir d'un coup, et bloqué préalablement les issues pour les laisser être submergés. Aaron avait sacrifié sa vie pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir, et Daryl avait hurlé lorsque son ami avait fini dévoré. Daryl avait tué Klaus, et avec Jessie, Judith, lui, Michonne, Rosita, Maggie et Glenn, ils avaient rejoint Morgan et le van poussiéreux, quittant ce qui aurait pu être leur maison.

Mais il n'y avait plus de maison. Les autres n'avaient cessé d'y croire, mais Carl avait renié la signification même de _foyer_ depuis la prison.

.

* * *

.

« Daryl. »

Le chasseur n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter, pas même le regarder. Arbalète à la main, il avait continué d'avancer, avec la foi d'un désespéré, alors que Carl, épuisé et presque mort, avait tenu la petite Judith, quatre ans, dans ses bras maigres. Daryl en avait presque couru, tant il avait voulu trouver un toit pour les deux Grimes. Ses vêtements déchirés avaient pendu le long de ses flancs et de ses jambes, mais son regard vif et sombre n'avait laissé aucun doute sur sa dangerosité.

« Daryl ! »

Le chasseur s'était enfin retourné, dix pas devant lui, et Carl s'était arrêté, le regard suppliant. Des mois qu'ils vivaient dans la nature, survivant vaille que vaille, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Carl ne se rappelait pas trop de cette période-là, beaucoup trop sombre pour sa santé mentale, mais jamais il ne pourra oublier ce petit chiot famélique qu'il avait eu pour déjeuner. Il avait dû lui-même le tuer.

« Tu vas nous tuer. » Avait-il lâché dans un souffle, extrêmement épuisé. « J'ai besoin de me reposer, Judith aussi. Et si tu t'n'lèves pas, j'vais tomber à mon tour. Je ne me relèverai pas, Daryl. »

Mais Daryl avait secoué la tête, sans s'exprimer. Il avait mis du temps à reparler, d'ailleurs. Plus le temps était passé, et plus il avait été silencieux, invisible, _mort._ Carl le savait, le chasseur était resté en vie uniquement pour lui. Et aussi pour Judith, qui lui avait intimé de le lâcher en se tortillant dans ses bras. Trop fatigué, Carl l'avait laissé tomber, et même si elle s'était faite mal, elle n'en n'avait montré aucun signe. Elle avait l'habitude, depuis le temps.

Au contraire, elle s'était relevée, impassible comme à son habitude, et avait trottiné jusqu'au chasseur, qui avait fixé le ciel, _mort._ Elle avait pris entre ses menottes le visage du Dixon, le forçant à se tourner vers lui. Carl y avait vu le fantôme de son père, et avait détourné les yeux, le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Judith ne parlait toujours pas, mais son regard l'avait fait pour elle. Elle avait caressé les joues de son ami, qui il y avait peu changeait encore ses couches. Et Daryl l'avait laissé faire, inspirant profondément, cherchant une quelconque force chez la gamine.

 _Tu es mon frère,_ avait dit Rick. _Tu es mon frère, et tu n'es même pas capable de sauver ma fille,_ avait-il hurlé dans sa tête. _Lève-toi,_ avait intimé les yeux de la petite Grimes, minuscule au milieu de l'Apocalypse, fragile fleur dont les pétales étaient déjà trop lourds de sang.

Daryl n'avait eu que des cendres, dans la bouche, et ses mots auraient été trop aigres pour ces enfants. Alors il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était levé.

Parce qu'il n'avait eu plus rien à perdre mis à part ces deux êtres, Aaron étant mort par la faute de Klaus, et c'était déjà trop pour lui. Alors qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autres ? Il ne voulait pas voir les derniers Grimes mourir avant lui. Il avait été égoïste, mais cela avait permis aux enfants de survivre encore de longues semaines.

Quelques mètres plus loin, le reste du groupe s'était approché, tout aussi mourant qu'eux.

Mais dans les yeux du Dixon, qui l'avait fixé comme s'il était la plus grande rareté au monde, Carl avait puisé la foi de continuer à le suivre, Judith dans son dos.

.

* * *

.

Carol avait toujours été une femme extraordinaire. On ne soupçonnait pas le talent pour l'organisation que pouvait avoir une femme au foyer. On pensait qu'elles n'avaient jamais rien à faire, mais elles étaient extrêmement bien organisées.

Elle avait su se remettre de Klaus, elle lui avait survécu. Daryl et elle avaient à nouveau passé du temps ensemble, marchant côte à côte dans la file, alors que Carl prenait la tête du convoi avec Michonne.

Ils avaient trouvé une Usine, s'y étaient installés. Ils n'avaient pas été heureux, mais mieux. Daryl lui avait même appris à chasser, Judith y avait fait ses premiers pas et premières courses. Mais elle n'avait pas parlé. Pas avant ses six ans. Elle avait conservé ses traits de bébés, mais n'avait presque peur de rien. Carol avait à nouveau passé du temps avec Judith, sous l'œil vigilant de Carl ou Michonne, et surtout, elle s'était occupée du bâtiment comme personne. Après le nettoyage, elle avait dressé des inventaires, listé chaque fenêtre brisée, chaque trou dissimulant une entrée, chaque faiblesse qu'elle avait pu relever, et avait fait en sorte de les arranger. Avec l'aide de Morgan, elle avait bouché les trous et réduit le danger d'intrusion à son minimum, organisant les rondes et les vigies, s'était remémoré toutes les leçons d'agriculture et de soins d'Hershel pour sa famille. Morgan avait dit que c'était ainsi qu'elle trouverait le salut, mais à ce moment-là, il avait baillé, alors il n'en n'avait pu être sûr.

Quand bien même, Carol était revenue, et Carl avait senti un poids sur ses épaules se lever, le soulageant comme jamais. Carol avait toujours été cher à son cœur, elle faisait partie du monde qu'il portait sur son pauvre dos, et il n'aurait pu survivre sans elle, la femme qui apaisait ses cauchemars d'un seul de ses doux regards. Quand il n'accompagnait pas Daryl à la chasse, il se chargeait d'explorer les environs et rapporter tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il était malin, vif, et plus le temps passait, plus il avait de l'influence au sein de son groupe.

.

* * *

.

Ce qu'il avait le plus aimé à l'Usine avait été le silence de Morgan. Carol, qui s'occupait du bâtiment, était souvent fourrée avec Morgan. Celui-ci, qui était toujours dans l'optique de sauver tours plus de vies, avait été le tampon de Carol, qui n'avait voulu intégrer les nouveaux à leur groupe. Au départ, il y avait juste eu Katerina, puis Stéphane et Klaudia, Sarabeth, Luke. Morgan ne prenait la parole que pour tempérer les propos presque haineux et bien tristes de Carol. Carl, à la charge du groupe entier, avait beaucoup échangé avec Carol sur ce que le groupe devait être. Ils avaient débattu des heures entières, tous deux étant les plus fermés du groupe, qui avait voulu s'étendre et s'installer durablement. Ils se chargeaient de surveiller les nouveaux à l'extrême, traumatisés par les pertes successives de foyers, persuadés qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'Usine finirait par imploser. Malgré les remontrances de Maggie, qui était restée optimiste après sa fausse-couche, et les avertissements de Rosita, qui avait eu peur que les tensions finissent par les tuer, ils étaient restés ultra-vigilants.

Carol et Morgan avaient formé un drôle de couple. Enfin, couple. Pas d'amour, mais d'idées. L'un voulait voir le monde alors que l'autre ne pensait qu'aux protections de l'Usine, les deux toujours plus butés que jamais. Mais aussi contraires qu'ils avaient pu être, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient apprendre de la mentalité de l'autre. Ainsi, tous les jours, le groupe les avait vu se chamailler, se chuchoter des conseils entre deux couloirs, s'étaient mutuellement écouté lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus surs d'eux. Carl s'était étonné de la quantité impressionnante de choses qu'ils avaient toujours eu à dire, puis il avait compris que derrière cette adversité se cachait une amitié sans faille. Très vite, ils avaient été inséparables.

Glenn et Carl étaient restés les plus silencieux du groupe. Glenn ne voyait que le fantôme de son bébé et sa femme, tandis que Carl ne pensait qu'à la survie de Judith, très souvent malade, et bien petite pour son âge. Une fois, elle avait même attrapé des vers, ce qui avait failli la tuer. Mais ce qui ne nous tuait pas nous rendait plus fort, et elle avait survécu.

Chaque soir, Carl s'était retrouvé sur le toit avec Morgan pour garder l'Usine. Et, chaque putain de soir, Morgan lui avait donné une couverture et une tasse de café, sans jamais rien dire, au contraire de Michonne qui n'avait pu supporter son silence.

Il ne l'avait jamais remercié pour le café, jamais tenté de combler les silences. Il n'avait jamais réagi quand Michonne s'énervait de son mutisme, ou ne s'était pas réjoui lorsque Maggie leur avait annoncé être à nouveau enceinte. Tout simplement parce que ce genre de choses ne l'atteignait plus. Son groupe devait rester en vie, et c'était tout ce qui lui avait importé. Morgan, lui, n'en n'avait rien eu à faire, de ses lèvres closes. En vérité, il avait apprécié le calme à toute épreuve du Grimes, trop habitué à l'horreur pour s'en effrayer. Et Carl l'en avait chaudement remercié du fond de son cœur.

.

* * *

.

Carl se souvenait de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. Daryl avait été particulièrement maussade, ces derniers temps. Ce qui était plutôt bizarre, parce que pour la première depuis le début de l'Apocalypse –la première fois de sa vie ?-, il avait pris un bain, un vrai. Il s'était même coupé les cheveux, et s'il ne quittait pas son horrible veste en cuir, il avait changé de jean et tee-shirt. Il s'était même rasé la barbe. Michonne avait hurlé en le voyant, persuadé que c'était un étranger. Glenn avait voulu faire une photo pour immortaliser l'instant, mais le chasseur avait refusé. Il s'était même énervé, puis enfermé dans sa chambre.

Judith y était allée juste avant Carl. Il avait aperçu Daryl, complètement dévasté, un Glock sur la tempe et Judith qui du haut de son mètre dix l'observait. Figé, le garçon l'avait fixé baisser son arme, et enserrer Judith dans ses bras comme si elle était tout l'Univers.

Cette nuit-là, ils avaient dormi ensemble, comme ils le faisaient dans la forêt à l'époque de Klaus, et que Judith bébé reposait sur la poitrine du chasseur, Carl dans un bras, l'autre serrant l'enfant. Carl n'avait rien dit, attendu simplement que les deux s'assoupissent pour se lever et s'installer à la fenêtre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Carl avait compris qu'il était assez fort pour prendre la place de son père. Que, cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui veillait véritablement sur les siens.

Et, sous la Lune claire, le Colt Python avait brillé.

.

* * *

.

L'Usine avait fini par tomber. Ils avaient mené la guerre contre les Argentés du mieux qu'ils avaient pu, mais ceux-ci et les Rôdeurs avaient eu raison d'eux, et ils n'avaient pu y vivre plus longtemps, au bout de deux ans. Judith en avait alors six, et Carl se désespérait de lui trouver un environnement stable. Bien sûr, sans foyer c'était dur, mais une vie de nomade était toujours possible si les conditions étaient bonnes.

Les Argentés avaient été un groupe vivant à quinze kilomètres du leur, et qui, étant présents depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux, avaient décidé de revendiquer le terrain. Cela avait commencé par quelques barrages sur les routes, puis au niveau de la rivière qui les approvisionnait, et à la fin, préférant détruire que perdre, ils avaient fait exploser un château d'eau qui aurait aisément pu suffire à tous.

Carl n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié ces attentats, Carol et Daryl encore moins. Ils s'étaient vengés en clouant les routes et en dirigeant des Rôdeurs sur le territoire des Argentés, qui avaient perdu quelques-uns des leurs à cause de ça.

Voilà comment on arrivait à une guerre pour presque pas grand-chose. L'Usine avait beau être géniale, elle n'était pas impénétrable, et encore moins indestructible. Quelques tirs de bazooka, deux dizaines d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et une sacrée horde n'en n'avaient fait qu'une bouchée.

Carl se rappelait très bien des yeux de Daryl, ce jour-là. Toute la tristesse et la désolation de perdre un tel foyer, encore une fois, l'avait anéanti. Il avait eu Judith dans les bras, et Carl avait eu l'impression que quelque chose de fort s'était produit entre ces deux-là. Daryl lui avait donné l'enfant alors que Morgan, touché par une balle, les avait rejoints, lui assurant qu'il restait sur ses talons, lui ordonnant de ne pas se retourner. _Te r'tourne pas, Carl, te r'tourne surtout pas !_ Les mêmes mots que Rick lui avait chuchoté au creux de l'oreille alors qu'ils fuyaient la prison. Carl avait senti un frisson glacé parcourir son échine, mais avait néanmoins obéi. Maggie avait eu besoin de son aide, il avait seulement fait trois pas, trois malheureux pas, et il avait perdu le chasseur pour toujours, ayant été séparés par une horde.

Personne ne sut ce qu'il était advenu de Daryl par la suite. La nuit de sa disparition, alors que Carol, hystérique, avait essayé d'allumer un feu pour cuire les opossums chassés par Carl, Judith avait pointé la route du doigt, et demandé : _papa ?_

Seules les larmes silencieuses de Michonne lui avaient répondu. Morgan, qui avait été surnommé _le Messie_ par le groupe tant il tenait à sauver des vies, s'était complètement renfermé, et avait abandonné son idéologie pacifiste. Pas qu'il ne tuait pas leurs ennemis, non, depuis les Wolves il avait compris la leçon, mais à présent seul le groupe méritait la vie.

.

* * *

.

Ils avaient erré longtemps avant de se retrouver aux abords d'Atlanta. Vous vous souvenez lorsque Glenn avait été capturé par un groupe d'Hispaniques qui protégeaient un hospice ? Rick était allé le sauver avec T-Dog et Daryl.

Eh ouais. Ceux-là avaient survécu. Enfin, pas les vieux de l'hospice, mais le chef Felipe avait reconnu Glenn après dix minutes d'espionnage, alors que l'homme se risquait en ville pour quelques vivres. Il lui avait expliqué que, depuis le temps, tout avait pourri, de même que les conserves. Il les avait accueilli chez lui, donné du lait de chèvre à Judith. Carl avait oublié le goût des légumes frais, et il se souvenait d'avoir presque pleuré lorsque l'aubergine avait franchi le seuil de ses lèvres.

Felipe avait perdu beaucoup de gars, et recrutés tant d'autres, qu'il n'avait même pas sourcillé lorsque Glenn lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient rester. Au contraire, il en avait été ravi, assurant que, _depuis le temps,_ les morts avaient presque tous quitté les villes pour battre les campagnes et les forêts.

Ainsi débuta l'histoire des _Frères._ Ils s'étaient reposés et avaient repris du poil de la bête, Maggie était retombée enceinte avant de perdre à nouveau l'enfant. Morgan avait été la plus grosse épine de son pied, tant il avait été réfractaire à l'idée de vivre avec une autre communauté. Il était en quelque sorte devenu le raciste du nouveau monde. Carl en avait bien ricané, jusqu'à ce que Morgan dérape et ne blesse gravement un mec de la bande à Felipe. Bordel, ce qu'il avait pu être chiant, ce Morgan. Toujours à piailler pour un oui ou pour un non, un peu comme Carol. Carl avait pourtant supporté l'homme avec patience, trop habitué à vivre avec lui pour pouvoir encore lui en vouloir véritablement. Morgan l'avait quand même réveillé en pleine nuit, alors qu'ils dormaient sous un pont, pour lui offrir à lui et à Judith le petit lapin qu'il avait mis une heure à déloger de son trou.

Et puis, au final, le gars de Felipe, Hernando, avait accepté les excuses de Morgan, qui avait reconnu être allé trop loin. A partir de ce jour, Carol avait été sa psychologue attitrée.

Carl s'était révélé être le plus diplomatique de tous. Il n'avait pas l'aigreur ou l'amertume des autres adultes, lui, il avait Judith. Cela l'avait poussé à bien s'entendre avec Felipe, qui était un homme raisonnable et très facile à vivre, à plus de quarante-cinq ans. Ensemble, ils s'étaient organisés pour nettoyer la ville à un rythme lent, rue par rue, immeuble par immeuble. Ils avaient mis un mois à s'emparer du quartier et quelques jours de plus pour le sécuriser, n'étant pas très nombreux ni très forts. Il y avait beaucoup moins de Rôdeurs, certes, mais restaient tous ceux bloqués dans leur maison ou appartement. Ceux dans le métro ou dans les cinémas, qui lorsqu'ils étaient en nombre se révélaient mortellement dangereux. Carol avait perdu un œil, et une fois, Glenn s'était défenestré pour échapper aux morts. Depuis, il n'avait plus aucun équilibre une fois en hauteur, et avait des problèmes de mémoire à court terme. Judith avait alors dix ans, approximativement, et ils avaient fêté son anniversaire en même temps que l'appropriation du quartier.

Une autre année était passée, et cette fois-ci, c'était trois quartiers, environ un huitième de la ville, qu'ils occupaient. Se trouvant trop éloignés les uns des autres et avec l'arrivée d'hordes, ils avaient décidé de vivre dans le même bâtiment, renforçant certaines amitiés et tensions. Michonne la première, ne supportant plus une telle proximité. Carl, lui, s'en foutait. Judith courait dans les couloirs toute la sainte journée, et c'était tout ce qui lui avait importé. Avec les Rôdeurs étaient venues d'autres personnes, qui, n'ayant pas vu l'ombre d'une communauté depuis des lustres, avaient été prêtes à tout pour en faire partie. Carl les avait tous passé en revue, et pas un n'était entré dans le groupe sans son accord. Felipe n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était lui qui avait gardé les siens en vie, ce que Carl n'avait pas compris. Lui, il s'était juste contenté de survivre, n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait monté leur équipe de chasseurs.

Non, rien, si ce n'était avoir sauvé leur foyer d'une mort certaine. Pour la première fois, ils avaient réussi à protéger leur maison. Ils allaient se mettre à fouiller un immeuble contenant des bureaux lorsqu'une masse de morts s'était jetée sur les portes enfin ouvertes. Ils avaient été beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu, et sur une vieille affiche protégée par une glace, il avait pu lire qu'une conférence avait ou aurait dû avoir lieu à cet emplacement précis. Un raz-de-marée en putréfaction avait donc failli avoir raison d'eux, mais Carl, alors habitué à ce genre de scènes depuis ses dix-onze ans, et qui en avait alors vingt, avait pris la situation en main. Cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas à eux de fuir.

Il avait distrait et dispersé les Rôdeurs dans les rues, les acculant aux barrages de Felipe, risquant sa vie un million de fois pour sauver tel ou tel camarade.

Après cela, tous, c'est-à-dire les membres du Conseil, avaient voté pour qu'il soit leur chef. Carl n'avait rien ressenti, simplement hoché la tête. Ce n'avait été que l'officialisation d'un titre dont il avait hérité depuis l'Usine, lui et ses conseils experts et avisés.

Et, pour plaisanter, Ron avait décrété qu'il fallait un nom à leur communauté, qui ne pouvait plus vivre dans un seul immeuble. Felipe avait poussé un sifflement aigue, que les siens avaient répété, proclamant un _Hermanos !_ puissant. Judith avait froncé les sourcils et demandé la traduction.

Frères.

.

* * *

.

Le soleil s'était reflété sur les lames de la samouraï, et Carl avait dû plisser les yeux, le sang goûtant sur ses tempes et son menton. Il avait eu sa machette pleine de boue, sang et chair levée en l'air, mais Michonne avait été plus rapide que lui. Elle avait dansé autour des Rôdeurs, ses longues dreads accompagnant chacun de ses gestes, réduisant peu à peu le nombre d'assaillants. Jessie était venue à leur expédition, et s'était acharnée à vouloir forcer un camion, qui au final ne contenait rien à part quelques bouteilles d'eau. Et ils avaient été pris par surprise par une horde, bien décidée à s'en mettre plein la panse.

Michonne avait dansé. Elle venait à peine de trouver un second sabre, la lame légèrement plus courte que l'autre, et expérimentait son maniement. A cet instant, Michonne avait été pour lui la Mort en personne, puissante et dévastatrice, alors que Jessie n'avait cessé de jurer face aux exploits de la guerrière.

Pas une fois un mort ne l'avait frôlé. Pas une fois elle avait eu l'expression terrorisée ou incertaine. Pas une fois elle n'avait chancelé. Pas une seconde elle ne s'était arrêtée. Michonne aussi n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître avec précision son âge, mais Carl avait su au fond de lui que personne ne serait plus dangereux sur Terre que Michonne à cet instant précis. Il avait été fier, et apeuré face à la menace que représentait cette femme au caractère bien trempé. Il avait été si fasciné qu'il en avait presque oublié sa propre survie, que Jessie avait su lui rappeler en criant. Mais à peine avaient-ils transpercé trois crânes que Michonne était revenue vers eux, ses deux sabres finissant d'achever ceux qui voulaient nuire à sa famille.

Quand ils avaient pu rejoindre la voiture in extrémis, Carl démarrant la voiture avec précipitation, Jessie avait fixé Michonne avec tant d'intensité que la samouraï s'était tortillée avec gêne. _Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie._ Avait proclamé la blonde. _Michonne, je crois que je t'aime._

Michonne n'avait su où se mettre. Carl avait ri, et Jessie avait fini par le suivre, heureuse d'être en vie, et d'avoir Michonne comme alliée.

Cette dernière avait fini par sourire, et ses rides avaient éclairé son visage sous le soleil.


	2. The Brothers part 2

Le fan art qui sert d'image pour ma fic est de **Chibikko1000.** On se retrouve en bas pour la répartition des "OC-canon".

 _Nina Simone – Ain't Got No, I Got Life_

 _Enjoy !_

.

* * *

.

Rosita avait été une très bonne guerrière. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et ç'avait été son heure. _Cancer._ La pauvre, elle fumait trop, et la prédiction de Carol avait fini par se concrétiser. Elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir rejoindre Abraham, et de ne pas mourir mordue ou dévorée. Carl, qui avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler _Tia,_ avait eu ses derniers mots. Elle avait serré ses mains de toutes ses maigres et dernières forces, et il s'était senti rajeunir de dix ans. Il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver devant Jim, dans cette forêt, qui lui disait de prendre soin de ses parents.

Elle avait dit merci. Elle avait dit combien elle était fière de lui. Qu'elle avait continué la mission d'Abraham, en protégeant celui qui pouvait sauver le monde. Sauf que ce n'avait pas été Eugène, mais Carl, le sauveur de l'Humanité. Elle lui avait légué sa mémoire et son histoire. Elle lui avait donné sa foi.

On avait érigé sa tombe au sommet d'une colline, à la carrière, où elle pouvait prendre le soleil toute la journée et dominer Atlanta. Carl avait tenu à l'enterrer là, et avait été tout ému avec Glenn de découvrir que les tombes d'Amy et des autres étaient toujours d'actualité, malgré les herbes envahissantes. Glenn avait voulu les entretenir, et ils y avaient passé trois jours. Ils avaient changé les croix pour qu'on puisse à nouveau lire les noms, et ils en avaient rajouté une pour tous ceux morts en route en plus de Rosita. Avec l'altitude, Glenn avait été plutôt déstabilisé du fait de sa défenestration accidentelle, mais il avait tenu le coup.

Et puis ils avaient partagé une bière là où ils avaient garé le camping-car, seuls au monde. Carl ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. De très anciennes blessures s'étaient subitement refermées. Et Glenn avait ri, libre.

.

* * *

.

Ç'avait été un beau miroir. Carl avait été face à un miroir, à vingt-et-un ans. Son miroir, donné en cadeau par un nouveau Frère à qui il avait sauvé la vie. Un miroir propre, pas même fêlé, dont il avait chassé la poussière. Il s'y était profondément observé, sous toutes les coutures, torse nu et tournant sur lui-même.

Cette fois-ci, Carl était grand. Carl était beau, et fort. Il inspirait une force rien que par sa présence, et l'horreur du passé dans ses yeux le rendait menaçant.

Il avait la même peau que sa mère, et le grain de beauté de son père au niveau de l'omoplate. Ses courts cheveux noirs en bataille brillaient du même éclat que ceux de Lori, tandis que son visage prévenant et soucieux apportait la même sécurité que celui de Rick. Des cicatrices traçaient des sillons incertains sur sa peau, tantôt profondes ou superficielles, de toutes les couleurs. Ses grandes mains rugueuses en impressionnaient plus d'un, en particulier leur propriétaire.

Il avait fermé les yeux, puis rouvert : cette fois-ci, ç'avait été le petit Carl qui lui avait fait face. Bon Dieu, l'original faisait déjà deux fois sa taille…

 _Salut !_ Avait lancé le reflet. Il s'était mis à sourire de sa propre stupidité, l'alcool lui étant apparemment bien monté à la tête. Glenn avait voulu parier avec lui sur le nombre de verres qu'il était capable d'avaler. Et, en bon guerrier, Carl avait gagné.

« Salut, p'tit frère. » Avait-il chuchoté pour lui-même, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Le reflet avait éclaté de rire, et lui aussi. C'était bon de pouvoir en rire.

 _Il me tarde d'être aussi grand que toi ! Est-ce que je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien, ou suis-je toujours un monstre ?_ Son sourire s'était fané, tandis que le reflet avait pris l'apparence du Carl du Terminus. Sale, son chapeau enfoncé sur le crâne, livide et maigre. L'original avait reculé, perturbé, se frottant les yeux pour faire disparaître l'illusion. _Et papa, qu'est-il devenu ? Judith aura-t-elle eu le temps de connaître nos parents ?_

« Tais-toi…ferme-là ! »

 _Et Daryl, qu'est devenu notre Frère ?_

« Il est mort. » Il avait tremblé, s'était caché derrière ses mains, n'osant affronter sa réplique. « Ils sont tous morts. »

 _Glenn est encore là, non ? Je le sens. Judith aussi…Michonne, Maggie…mais toi, par contre, tu es mort. Tu n'es pas un homme, Carl. Tu es un monstre, comme papa._

« C'est faux, c'est FAUX ! » Avait-il hurlé. « J'ai voulu les aider, les protéger, mais j'étais trop jeune, trop… » Il avait tremblé, s'était voilé les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, décidé. « Nous sommes puissants, maintenant ! On a une maison, un peuple, uni et désireux d'un monde meilleur ! »

 _Et alors ? Ta maison est bâtie sur le sang. Pourquoi te caches-tu, Carl ? C'est notre nature, après tout. Monstre !_

« Arrête ! » Et il avait jeté le premier objet à sa portée contre le miroir, le réduisant à une dizaine de morceaux éparpillés sur le sol.

« Carl ? »

Il s'était retourné avec violence vers la petite Judith, qui s'était tenue au seuil de la porte. Son expression s'était adoucie lorsqu'il avait vu les yeux inquiets et surpris de sa sœur le juger. Il lui avait offert un pâle sourire, l'invitant à rentrer. Elle s'était pourtant couchée une heure plus tôt…

« Que fais-tu encore debout, Judy ? »

« Tu criais, alors je suis venue voir ce qu'il t'arrivait. »

Riant, il l'avait prise par la main, et s'était avancé jusqu'à la fenêtre. Dehors, la population avait continué la fête, en silence, les bougies éclairant des visages heureux et apaisés. Les Frères avaient recueilli de plus en plus de monde, sous l'impulsion de certains comme Maggie, qui s'était faite à l'idée de n'être jamais mère, tout en adoptant plus ou moins les orphelins qu'elle trouvait avec Glenn. On posait toujours les mêmes questions aux arrivants, celles de Rick, et Felipe s'était chargé de leur apprendre la vie à Atlanta. On avait commencé à aménager les souterrains, du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas bouchés par les trains.

Le métro avait certainement été le problème le plus épineux et délicat des Frères. Les Rôdeurs qui s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans les trains avaient eu le temps de se regrouper, et les extraire du tunnel s'était avéré compliqué. Au départ, ils avaient pensé à les laisser croupir sous terre, étant déjà bien décomposés, mais Glenn s'était dit que, s'ils pouvaient contrôler les bas-fonds de la ville, il serait alors plus simple pour eux de se déplacer par cette voie. Graham, un jeune un peu inquiétant mais plutôt sympa, l'avait pas mal aidé, s'amusant comme un fou dans la pénombre des souterrains. Graham était un peu spécial, certes, mais Carl l'appréciait, lui et son étrange morale plutôt juste.

Donc, quand ils avaient été plus de soixante-dix, ils avaient fini par s'en charger. D'abord en attirant les morts encore en état de se déplacer avec des bougies et des lampes, avant de tous les tuer avec des armes à feu dotés de silencieux. Cinq des leurs étaient morts, et deux autres encore quand ils s'étaient enfoncés dans les tunnels. Mais ce soir, ils fêtaient la fin de cette mission éprouvante et fastidieuse, ayant réussi à gagner quelques autres pâtés de maisons.

« Si tu as un problème », avait lancé l'enfant, vaillante comme jamais, « je t'aiderais. »

« Non…Non, je vais bien, je t'assure. »

« Je suis forte, tu sais, tu peux tout me dire ! » S'était-elle exclamée, fière comme personne. Il s'était revu à son âge, et avait constaté encore une fois qu'ils se ressemblaient peu, tous les deux.

Les cheveux blonds de Judith avaient fini par virer au châtain, et malgré ses yeux bleus, son expression familière n'avait échappé à personne. C'était inscrit en lettres rouge sur le front de sa petite sœur, _Shane,_ et depuis quelques années, les conversations sur la paternité de Rick étaient devenues taboues.

Il avait avisé le chapeau de Shérif posé comme une relique sur sa commode, et il l'avait attrapé d'une main incertaine, humant son odeur. Le chapeau puait, il était bien abîmé, mais Carl l'aimait toujours autant. Judith était descendue de ses bras et avait observé à travers la fenêtre leur petit campement, se tenant sur ses doigts de pied, le nez en l'air, souriant face aux petites lumières des bougies çà et là.

Le chapeau toujours en main, Carl avait hésité. Son reflet à la fenêtre avait hoché la tête, fixant avec amour sa petite sœur, et il s'était lentement avancé.

« Judith. »

Elle avait tourné ses grands yeux bleus vers son frère, intriguée. Avec énormément de douceur, il avait posé le chapeau sur sa tête, et elle avait ouvert sa bouche de stupéfaction. D'habitude, il lui interdisait de s'en approcher, de peur qu'elle ne l'abîme plus encore.

« Tu…Tu me le donnes ? » Avait-elle dit, n'en revenant pas d'un tel cadeau.

« Oui. Tu le mérites amplement, p'tite botteuse de cul. T'es suffisamment forte et grande pour en prendre soin, dorénavant. »

Elle avait hurlé de joie, et était sortie de la chambre en appelant Morgan pour lui faire part de son présent. Il avait eu un rire étranglé, et passé la main dans ses cheveux. _P'tite botteuse de cul…._ ça lui avait manqué. Tout lui manquait.

Mais au final, ses parents comme les autres déjà morts devaient être fiers. En particulier Daryl, qui devait rire des bêtises de la petite Grimes. Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient maintenu l'espoir qu'était Judith en vie. il n'y croyait pas vraiment, dans le fond, mais il se plaisait à penser ainsi.

Alors, éteignant sa propre bougie, il avait écrit sur la fenêtre un nom, celui de son protecteur et ami, disparu et certainement mort, _Daryl Dixon,_ comme une promesse. Judith leur survivrait, son chapeau sur la tête. Carl lui devait bien ça, après son sacrifice.

.

* * *

.

La mort de Carol l'avait peut-être un peu plus chamboulé, c'est vrai. Des gens qui s'étaient fait appeler _Les Déserteurs,_ des ex-militaires ayant perdu la raison avaient tenté de s'en prendre à eux et à leurs vivres. Betty, leur première chèvre et mascotte, avait été volée, tuée et mangée par ces monstres inhumains.

Enfin, monstres. Tout ce qu'ils avaient voulu, c'était manger. Mais Judith avait grandi avec cette chèvre, c'était son amie. Et on ne tuait pas les amis de sa petite sœur.

Eux, ils étaient plus nombreux, plus forts, mieux armés et en meilleure santé. Morgan avait flairé la bourde et l'avait immédiatement mis en garde contre une réplique trop violente.

Mais Carl en avait eu assez qu'on s'en prenne à lui et son groupe. Felipe risquait sa vie tous les jours en essayant de ramener toutes sortes d'animaux, qui sans la présence de l'homme, avaient proliféré un peu partout (ils dressaient des chiens et des pigeons voyageurs). Assez de ces putains d'incapables pas fichus de survivre par leurs propres moyens. Assez qu'on essaye de voler ou détruire son foyer, lui qui venait tout juste d'en retrouver la signification. Freddie, une femme d'âge moyen du Conseil, avait soi-disant voulu les intégrer, mais Carl les avait tout simplement éradiqués. Freddie avait gueulé, évidemment, sa réputation colérique en effrayant plus d'un, mais que voulez-vous, c'était lui le chef, après tout.

Bon, il avait peut-être un peu dépassé les bornes, il l'admettait. Il n'aurait pas dû utiliser les bombes au napalm qu'ils avaient retrouvé intactes pour détruire le QG des Déserteurs avec Carol, il n'aurait pas eu cette sale cicatrice sur la joue, ni tout ce sang sur ses mains. Les Déserteurs vivaient dans une petite bourgade aux bords d'Atlanta, et cela avait été plus simple et efficace.

Mais Carol y avait perdu la vie. Elle en avait vu certains s'enfuir, et s'était lancé seule à leur poursuite, sûre de pouvoir tous les tuer. Mais elle n'était plus toute jeune et n'avait qu'un oeil, alors ils avaient eu raison d'elle avant que Carl ne les abatte.

Morgan lui en avait énormément voulu. Même si, au final, Carl n'y était pour rien, il avait rejeté toute la faute sur lui. Michonne s'était énervée, avait tenté de discuter avec le Grimes, lui expliquer qu'il n'avait plus à agir comme ça, _les choses vont beaucoup mieux après tout, tu sais que Rick n'aurait pas approuvé un truc pareil, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendue, je serais revenue et_ rien n'aurait changé pour Carl, il y serait quand même allé. Michonne était rentrée d'une grande expédition avec neuf autres personnes, apportant avec elle appareils médicaux et de communication, histoire de voir quelles villes avaient pu survivre. Un docteur et homme du Conseil du nom de Scott leur avait assuré que Philadelphie était encore vivante, alors Michonne avait voulu tenter sa chance.

Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient morts et eux, en sécurité. Personne ne lui en avait vraiment tenu rigueur, car tous savaient que dans le doute, mieux valait s'assurer de leur protection. Ils s'étaient tous battus pour en arriver là, ils avaient tous trop perdu pour se retrouver à nouveau en danger, ou pire encore, sur les routes.

Cette fois-ci, Glenn était allé sans lui à la carrière avec des amis à lui pour enterrer Carol. Carl avait désapprouvé, pensant que c'était une perte de temps, d'essence et d'effort, assurant qu'ils pouvaient honorer sa mémoire depuis la ville.

Que voulez-vous, Carl avait grandi. Il n'avait de plus croyances particulière, il avait mûri. Si Maggie, elle, pensait Daryl toujours en vie, il l'avait déjà enterré dans son cœur. La carrière, c'était comme pour Daryl : valait mieux ne pas trop y penser et tourner la page.

.

* * *

.

Y'avait eu le canapé. Pas un mais LE canapé. Noir, poussiéreux, vieux, mais vraiment confortable.

Carl en avait connu, des canapés. Des centaines, entre deux nuits, là où il avait pu s'allonger quand il n'était pas de garde. Des canapés, des chaises, le sol même, il s'était reposé là où son corps le lui avait ordonné.

Et, un jour, dans l'immeuble habité par _La Fratrie_ , c'est-à-dire par tout le groupe de Carl _,_ il avait trouvé ce canapé, dans une pièce du grenier, face à une fenêtre, qui donnait vue sur toute la ville.

Un putain d'simple canapé, voyez-vous. Il s'était approché, avait posé ses fesses dessus, enfoncé son dos dans le dossier.

Et il n'avait plus bougé. De midi à seize heures, il y était resté à contempler la ville, _sa_ ville, habitée par _ses_ Frères, tous en paix. Il y était resté si longtemps que Michonne s'était affolée, le cherchant partout avec Glenn. Les deux avaient fini par le trouver.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Des heures qu'on s'inquiète ! » S'étaient-ils écriés d'une même voix.

Carl n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant, mais il était en quelque sorte devenu le fils de Michonne et le petit frère de Glenn. Il ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois où il avait pu dormir contre leur dos, ou le nombre de fois où il leur avait sauvé la vie et vice-versa. Combien de fois avait-il ouvert les yeux pour tomber sur le visage soucieux mais avenant de Michonne ? Combien de fois avait-il ri et pleuré avec Glenn ? Combien…

« Assis. » Avait-il ordonné. Ils avaient un peu rouspété pour la forme, mais il avait été intransigeant. « C'est moi le chef, et j'ai dit assis. »

Glenn lui avait fichu une tapette sur le crâne. Michonne avait souri.

« Vous voyez ? » Avait-il chuchoté une fois ses compagnons à ses côtés. « C'est _là_. »

« Quoi, là ? »

« C'est là qu'on aurait toujours dû être. C'est là que tous les rêves de mon père avaient une chance de se réaliser. C'est là que tout a commencé, pour nous. »

« Tu parles des Frères ? »

« Non. » Il s'était levé, collé à la fenêtre. On distinguait parfaitement chaque gratte-ciel de la ville. « C'est Atlanta. C'est là qu'on reconstruira notre monde. Avec d'autres groupes, d'autres Frères. »

Et puis il s'était rassis sans rien ajouter. Ils étaient restés là une heure de plus, en silence.

« L'est confortable, ce canapé. » Avait fini par chuchoter Michonne, somnolant presque –on n'avait plus à se forcer à rester éveillé.

Depuis, le canapé était devenu LE canapé. Tout le groupe s'y était retrouvé. Michonne et Judith y faisaient leur sieste, Maggie y lisait son livre, Carl s'y abandonnait ainsi qu'à ses rêves, Jessie y rédigeait leurs mémoires, selon la volonté de Rosita.

Et, à leur plus grand plaisir, c'était là que Morgan avait commencé à chanter ses premières chansons de blues, soul et jazz, en hommage à Carol. Les plus connues d'abord, sa favorite étant _Ain't got no, I got life,_ de Nina Simone.

Morgan avait une voix magnifique. Si belle que Michonne l'avait espionné, et pleuré en l'entendant. Si tendre que Judith en avait ri de joie. Si rauque que Carl en avait perdu la sienne.

Si intense qu'il était devenu l'hymne de toute leur communauté. _I got my hair, I got my brain, I got my mind, I got my gun._ Il avait légèrement transformé les paroles, et ça motivait les troupes au front.

Mais, fait le plus étrange, chacun y avait stocké son arme. Bien sûr, Michonne gardait ses deux sabres, et lui le Colt Python de Rick, mais tous avaient glissé couteaux et armes automatiques sous les coussins. Ultime réflexe ou souvenir, Carl ne savait quoi en dire.

Toujours était-il que lorsque Graham avait voulu le jeter, c'était les deux tiers des dirigeants qu'il avait eu sur le dos. Michonne lui avait carrément interdit l'accès au grenier, alors que Felipe s'était foutu de leur gueule. Il pouvait se moquer, mais c'était lui qui chérissait son petit potager comme la prunelle de ses yeux, et hurlait à la mort si on osait souiller du pied son carré vert.

Graham avait râlé, mais il avait beaucoup ri, surtout lorsqu'on lui avait répondu _c'est L'canapé_ lorsqu'il avait demandé pourquoi tant d'agitations pour une telle futilité. C'était vrai, il était vraiment moche, ce canapé. Mais il avait entendu tant de confidences et connu trop d'illustres fessiers pour être aussi vulgairement jeté.

.

* * *

.

« Putain d'merde ! » S'était écrié Ron, une fin d'après-midi d'avril.

Carl avait sursauté, assis sur son toit à siroter une bière, le fusil de chasse posé contre la balustrade, le talkie-walkie aux pieds. Il avait une équipe de quinze snipers, et il était fier d'en faire partie à vingt-quatre ans. Ron avait fixé la porte du toit qui venait de s'ouvrir avec violence et bruit, et Carl avait suivi la direction de son regard.

La muette s'était tenue face à eux, un chaton dans les bras.

Oui, la muette. Une fille à qui on avait coupé la langue des années auparavant, et qu'ils avaient recueillie quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était l'équipe de Maggie et Milie qui l'avait trouvé, errante dans la forêt, à des kilomètres de là. Maggie avait dit que la fille avait trouvé un de ses messages placardés un peu partout, mais n'avait pas voulu les suivre tout de suite, fixant les arbres comme si elle avait attendu que quelqu'un apparaisse. Elle avait laissé toutes ses affaires sur place excepté son arme, mais Maggie pensait qu'une autre personne était restée en forêt.

Et depuis, elle vivait avec eux. Ce jour-là, elle avait trouvé un putain d'chat. Un tout p'tit chat, dont la mère était morte en couches, selon le carnet que la muette traînait avec elle pour communiquer. Et elle voulait l'offrir à Carl.

« Oh. » Avait-il dit alors que la femme lui avait mis le chat sous le nez, essayant manifestement de s'en débarrasser.

Ron avait haussé un sourcil, et lui les épaules. Ron l'avait finalement donné à Judith, beaucoup plus heureuse à l'idée de s'en occuper. La muette était repartie aussi sec, n'étant pas très sociable. Et ils étaient restés là, avec le putain d'chat, perturbés.

« Elena est enceinte. » Avait fini par dire Ron, alors que Carl caressait le chaton d'une main un peu rude, inexpérimentée.

Carl avait ouvert grand la bouche, complètement sous le choc. Ron et lui n'étaient pas très bavards, depuis Alexandria. Jessie en avait bavé, du mutisme de son fils. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas fini comme Klaus, heureusement pour eux. Il avait juste oublié la valeur des mots. Elena l'avait pas mal aidé à se réhabiliter.

Carl et Ron avaient développé une étrange relation. Ils partageaient leurs gardes et rondes depuis des années, n'hésitant pas à dormir ensemble quand le moment l'imposait, s'entraidant indirectement sans oser en discuter. Quand Carl pensait ne plus avoir de balles pour son Colt, il en trouvait toujours une à ses côtés à son réveil. Quand Ron cassait son dernier lacet, Carl veillait à en ramener de ses expéditions. Si Carl avait soif, la gourde de Ron était souvent à portée de main. Et si Ron avait faim, il y avait toujours un morceau de viande pour lui dans l'écuelle de Carl.

Au début, après Alexandria et jusqu'à l'Usine, c'était Jessie qui s'était assurée que les deux ne s'haïssent pas jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Elle accordait autant d'importance au fait que les deux puissent manger dans la même pièce, qu'au fait de manger en lui-même.

« Je…Waw, quelle nouvelle, félicitations ! » Avait-il fini par balbutier, ne comprenant toujours pas la raison d'une telle révélation. « Alors…fille ou garçon ? Je sais que Patrick peut maintenant déterminer le sexe, avec ce qu'il a dégoté à l'hôpital, mais c'est peut-être trop tôt ? »

« Un garçon. » La fierté avait tellement submergé Ron que Carl s'était senti véritablement heureux pour lui. « Les autres ne le savent pas encore, Elena veut leur faire la surprise. »

« Oh. » Avait-il répété, touché d'être le premier au courant. Il était peut-être le chef des Frères, mais quand même. « Merci. »

« Qui aurait cru qu'on en serait arrivé là, hein ? Toi chef d'Atlanta, avec une communauté de cent cinquante personnes, et moi père de famille. J'espère au moins que je n'suis pas resté le même petit con. »

« Si tu m'avais vu, moi, gamin… »

« Je suis sûr que toi et moi, on aurait pu en venir aux mains. »

Les deux avaient échangé un regard complice, puis avaient ri. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, ils avaient échangés un rire. Le putain d'chat avait miaulé, certainement fatigué et affamé.

« Et toi, à quand ton premier enfant ? »

Il y avait eu un lourd silence. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'y penser. Carl assurait la vie de toute une ville, il ne voyait pas les filles d'ici comme des femmes, mais plutôt des sœurs, des amies, des cousines.

« Je sais pas. C'n'est pas mon truc. »

Ron avait soupiré, perdu dans sa contemplation du coucher du soleil.

« Je vais ramener l'chaton à l'intérieur, et te laisser réfléchir à tout ça. »

« A quoi ? »

« A comment oublier Enid. » Avait chuchoté Ron en s'éloignant, chaton dans la main. Mais Carl avait froncé les sourcils, et l'avait rappelé.

Hésité, aussi. Mais c'était Ron Anderson, son Frère, et son petit sourire avenant l'avait décidé à se confier.

« Ron, je…je peux plus aimer. Depuis Alexandria, je… »

« Oui ? »

« …Je ne sais plus comment on fait. »

« Mais t'aimes ta sœur. Michonne. Nous quoi. »

« C'est pas pareil. Vous êtes une partie de moi, on a vécu des choses… Je suis comme cette fille, là, Milie. Elle est arrivée il y a treize mois, et tu vois bien comment elle est. Elle…Elle a oublié comment vivre, tu vois ? »

Sa voix avait eu des ratés, son corps des tremblements. Il avait presque eu honte de sa confidence.

« Ainsi qu'Hector ou Basil… Ron, je… Je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un d'amour. Ce n'est pas moi. Ces choses-là me sont étrangères. Pire, elles…elles me _dérangent._ »

Ron n'avait pas ri ou souri. Oui, Carl n'était pas le seul, dans son cas. Là où beaucoup de couples et familles s'étaient formés, pleins de solitaires qui n'arrivaient plus à exprimer leurs sentiments ou carrément en avoir, n'avaient pu se réintégrer. Quelque chose les avait brisés. Et plus les années étaient passées, plus on s'était rendu compte que ces blessures-là étaient irréparables. Ils n'étaient ni méchants ni virulents, vivaient dans leur coin sans emmerder le monde, et étaient volontaires quand on avait besoin d'eux. Mais ils étaient différents. Distants. On leur laissait l'espace qu'ils voulaient, de peur de leur donner envie de partir, mais tous savaient que jamais ils n'intégreront la communauté. Carl n'y avait pas échappé, malgré son statut un peu spécial. Aujourd'hui encore son groupe avait du mal à le cerner.

Carl n'en n'était même pas triste. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, c'était la sécurité de ses Frères. Les femmes lui avaient fait des avances, mais il avait toujours fallu qu'on lui fasse la remarque pour qu'il s'en rende compte, et même à ce moment-là, ça finissait toujours par lui sortir de la tête.

Ron avait fini par s'en aller, et n'étaient restés que Carl et les derniers rayons de l'astre du jour.

.

* * *

.

Il avait plu, ce soir-là. Carl s'était dit que Dieu avait fini par leur faire un signe, aussi narquois soit-il. Il avait aussi plu sur le visage de Ron des larmes amères, alors qu'il avait tenu son bébé nouveau-né contre son cœur. Judith, treize ans, avait furtivement reniflé, le visage impassible, alors que Carl n'avait même pas cillé. Sur l'estrade, Freddie avait achevé son discours de sa voix forte et perçante.

La tombe de Jessie avait eu droit à son dernier coup de pelle, et Judith avait ramené le chapeau de Shérif restauré sur son front, se cachant les yeux par reflexe. Les siens étaient restés secs, et Ron lui en avait voulu.

Mais Carl n'avait pas été triste. Jessie était libre. Elle avait rejoint tous les autres, n'avait plus à se lever avec la peur emprisonnant son cœur, sa raison et son âme.

Jessie n'avait jamais cédé à la folie, ni même à la haine. Elle avait même conservé une certaine naïveté jusqu'à sa mort. C'étaient cette même naïveté, couplée à un trop-plein de confiance, qui avaient eu raison de l'Anderson. Carl n'avait pas eu assez d'eau pour les larmes, mais il avait trouvé ironique le fait que le ciel pleure à sa place.

Il avait regardé le bébé de Ron, pour mémoriser chacun de ses traits. Cet enfant était devenu un des leurs, un autre à protéger. Carl avait pensé que cela avait été mission accomplie pour Jessie, qui avait tenu x années de plus que son père, _le_ survivant de ce monde apocalyptique.

Franchement, y'avait de quoi être fier. Et quand il avait vu le monde rassemblé autour de la tombe, cette immense famille qu'il s'était construite, il n'avait pu ignorer son cœur s'emplir de ce sentiment si salvateur.

Et il avait déposé la rose Cherokee sur la terre où reposait celle qui avait été une fidèle amie, comme une promesse.

.

* * *

.

Carl l'admettait. Avant d'être fort et grand, il avait été chiant. Il avait fait subir à sa mère toutes sortes de frayeurs en s'évadant souvent, il avait emmerdé son père en lui imposant sa crise d'adolescence et son besoin de répondre à toutes les interdictions et sermons de Rick.

Mais plus chiant que _Judith Grimes_? Pas possible. Ça non. Même Maggie le lui avait avoué, et face à toutes les disputes entre Glenn et la jeune fille de dix-sept ans, il avait eu raison. Dès ses treize ans, en s'apercevant que leur vie était stable depuis trois, elle avait fini par vouloir plus d'indépendance, et c'était là que tout avait commencé.

Les Frères vivaient en paix : ils avaient nettoyé trois bons quarts de la ville, et avaient érigé des remparts pour se protéger. Peu à peu, des groupes se joignaient au leur, et s'adaptaient vraiment bien. Tous savaient que le renouveau de la civilisation était entre leurs mains. Les Hommes ne voulaient plus être en guerre, mais tous Frères contre les Rôdeurs.

Tous ? Non. Enfin, si, dans l'esprit : mais dans la vie quotidienne, une quarantaine de gars et filles, de quinze à trente-deux ans, voulaient s'émanciper et s'installer ailleurs. Tous vivaient ici depuis des années, et ils étaient devenus les Grimpeurs les plus célèbres d'Atlanta. Même Glenn, pourtant habitué à sauter depuis les toits des immeubles et à se glisser dans tel ou tel conduit, avait du mal à les suivre. Ils partaient très souvent en expédition, connaissaient chaque recoin de leur territoire. Ils s'étaient renommés les Parkoureurs, sous-groupe de leur groupe, ce qui menait à quelques tensions.

Et devinez _qui_ était à la tête des Parkoureurs ?

Hé ouais. Son imbécile de petite sœur. Couronnée à ses quinze ans, elle, la plus jeune de ce groupe.

Au départ, il avait été fier d'elle. Il avait peur quand elle partait, bien sûr, comme il avait eu peur quand son père quittait la ferme ou la prison, mais il savait qu'elle était complètement apte à ça. Mais vivre avec d'autres _sans_ lui ? Hors de question. Ils restaient ensemble, c'était la règle. Carl ne voulait pas la perdre comme il avait perdu tous les autres.

Et c'étaient tous les Anciens qu'elle avait eu sur le dos. Tous avaient tenté de les raisonner, leur assurant que s'ils attendaient quelques mois de plus, au cas où, on les laisserait être libres, qu'ils pourraient vivre dans un quartier pas trop loin, mais non, Judith et les Parkoureurs faisaient front.

Si bien qu'il était là, sur son vélo, avec Michonne derrière lui, à scruter les immeubles et les rues pour tenter de les retrouver. Ils avaient décidé de partir d'eux-mêmes, en pleine nuit et sans un mot, les rendant fous d'inquiétude.

« Carl, ça va faire deux heures… »

« Quoi, tu veux rentrer ? On va les trouver ! »

« Le périmètre s'étend sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Ils ont une connaissance parfaite des souterrains, des rues, des toits, et de toutes les cachettes possibles et inimaginables. »

« Certains sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour s'en sortir putain ! Judith n'est même pas majeure, c'est encore une enfant ! »

Michonne avait arrêté son vélo, l'air étrange. Il avait arrêté le sien, lui lançant un regard faussement mauvais, mais elle avait souri.

« C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père, quand tu dis ça. J'me souviens d'un gamin pas plus haut qu'ça qui… »

« J'étais beaucoup plus expérimenté qu'elle, à l'époque. »

« Et tu étais aussi plus con. Toi, tu as dû apprendre à vivre comme tu vis aujourd'hui. Elle, elle est née et a grandi ainsi. Elle est faite pour cette vie, Carl. »

« …Tu oses être de son côté ? » S'était-il exclamé, outré, redoublant son rire.

« Laisse-la vivre, voyons. Elle est le leader d'un groupe plus âgé qu'elle, elle en impose. Tu l'as dit toi-même, sur LE canapé, que tu accomplissais enfin les rêves de ton père. Et je suis sûre qu'il aurait été d'accord avec moi. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne lui ai pas donné ce sabre sans leçon, j'te signale qu'elle a eu comme précepteurs moi, Carol, Daryl et toi ! »

Ouais, y'avait pas plus chiant que Judith Grimes. Mais y'avait pas meilleure survivante non plus.

Et, sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il gardait ses poings serrés autour du guidon en imaginant sa sœur passer sa première nuit sans lui, il sentit son regard attendri et apaisé dans son dos, ainsi que le magnifique sourire d'une femme libre pour la première fois de sa vie.

.

* * *

.

Carl posa son stylo, et s'enfonça dans le dossier de sa chaise. Le soleil allait se coucher, et malgré qu'ils aient à nouveau de l'électricité, il n'avait pas envie d'allumer les lampes, cette nuit. La cigarette au bord des lèvres, il relisait les dernières lignes, incertain. Un vieux vinyle de Bessie Smith jouait sur le tourne-disque, que Michonne écoutait depuis le salon en fredonnant les paroles, s'occupant de ses dreads. Deux ans étaient passés depuis que les Parkoureurs s'étaient émancipés, et il fallait dire que c'était une réussite. Ainsi séparés au nord et au sud de la ville, ils pouvaient mieux la protéger et occuper leur territoire.

Ils étaient rentrés de leur mission en ville depuis trois-quarts d'heure, et il avait voulu tout retranscrire dès le retour de peur d'oublier des choses. Encore une fois, ils avaient assurés. Atlanta était véritablement libre.

Au-dessus de lui, l'autre livre contenant les mémoires de Jessie, qu'il gardait comme une précieuse relique. En le relisant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y corriger certaines anecdotes ou donner un avis sur ses jugements. Puis il avait décidé de répondre point par point dans un autre cahier, et les autres avaient fini par y glisser quelques commentaires.

Et, au final, toute la communauté avait eu son mot à dire. On avait donné plusieurs gros cahiers au peuple, pour qu'ils y écrivent leurs sentiments et souvenirs, à condition que les mémoires ne quittent pas la bibliothèque. On stockait tout ce qu'on pouvait récupérer du passé dans une pièce dédiée, on y dressait un inventaire. Les gens avaient le temps ainsi que l'envie pour se souvenir et en parler, désormais. Carl avait laissé les choses se faire, appréciant au fond de lui ces moments de partage. C'était le temps pour les Hommes de reprendre leur Histoire.

Morgan chanta soudainement haut et fort, se souvenant du passage spécifique de la chanson _Young Woman's Blues._ Carl rangea son cahier, et se dirigea vers le salon, où on lui donna son assiette.

« Judith mange avec nous, ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il en s'écroulant dans le canapé, alors que Michonne s'étirait dans tous les sens.

« Je pense que oui, mais elle dort chez elle. »

« Pas _chez elle,_ mais chez les Parkoureurs. »

« C'est pareil, Carl, fais-toi une raison. Tu vas avoir des rides à force de froncer autant les sourcils. »

Carl foudroya Morgan des yeux, mais celui-ci eut une grimace amusée, une spatule à la main.

« Cette mission m'a achevée ! Plus jamais Ron et Emilio ne tiendront de mitraillette de leur vie, c'est clair ? » S'indigna Michonne, clairement blessée dans son orgueil.

Hé, les balles ne l'avaient même pas frôlé qu'elle poussé un cri perçant. Normal que les autres aient trouvé la situation risible.

« Ils ont vraiment failli te tuer ? » Railla Morgan, qui savait que la samouraï pouvait exagérer.

« J'suis passée à _ça_ de la mort, un peu de respect ! » S'écria Michonne, alors que Carl ricanait.

« Au moins, on a la ville pour nous, maintenant. On peut enfin se consacrer à cette route entre Charlotte et Atlanta, la N85. »

Michonne gémit face à un tel projet. La N85, ce n'était pas rien, elle reliait la Géorgie à la Virginie. Mais c'était aussi un grand pas pour l'Humanité.

« Scott est prêt, il a déjà monté quelques équipes. »

« Vous bossez trop, tous les deux. Ce mec est encore plus maniaque que toi, c'est pour dire… J'espère que vous m'avez mise sur votre liste. Pas question que je rate ça. » Michonne avait beau plaisanter, son âme de guerrière la poussait elle aussi à toujours plus.

Le bébé de Morgan émit un petit cri, et l'homme se dirigea vers lui. Michonne s'assit enfin et commença à manger, alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Judith, dix-sept ans, l'expression choquée, entra silencieusement, un objet plutôt lourd dans les mains. Elle passa devant Morgan, qui perdit son sourire à la vue du sang qui la maculait. Carl se leva en l'apercevant, sentant son cœur s'arrêter. Pitié, pas Glenn, ou Maggie, ou Ron. Pas un autre mort, pas encore.

« Judith ? » Chuchota Michonne en s'approchant lentement, tremblante.

Les yeux écarquillés de l'adolescente percutèrent l'Afro-Américaine, qui recula. Elle fixa ensuite son frère, qui restait imperturbable. Elle jeta soudainement son fardeau sur le sol, qui s'y écrasa dans un bruit mat.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Siffla Michonne, avant de porter une main à sa bouche, et se baisser vers la chose, alors que Judith n'avait même pas cillé.

Carl finit par baisser le regard, et fronça les sourcils. Il releva les yeux, les rebaissa, s'approcha, secoua la tête. Judith ne broncha pas.

Au sol, brisée en plusieurs morceaux, l'arbalète de Daryl attendait qu'on la reconnaisse.

.

* * *

.

Les OC qui ne sont pas de moi :

 **Milie** , qui est le personnage original de **Cathouxxx** et de sa fic _Between Live and Survive_

 **Graham** , appartenant à **Ours En Gélatine,** perso principal de _La Descente aux Enfers de Graham_

 **Freddie** , tout à **Innocens** , et son histoire _De la Terre Sous les Ongles_ ainsi que _Je mourrai pas gibier_

 **Scott** revient à **Ritournelle** pour _Un coincé, un clown et un singe entrent dans Walking Dead. _

Tous les autres OC (Arthus, Klaus, Patrick, la muette, Basil, Emilio, Elena, Déserteurs etc…) m'appartiennent.

On se retrouve pour la partie Daryl. Merci d'avoir lu :)


	3. I Ain't a Brother part 1

Le Roi Ezéchiel appartient à Kirkman.

Enjoy !

.

 _Janis Joplin - Maybe / John Butler - OCEAN_

 _._

* * *

.

Oh, salut. 'Paraitrait qu'vous seriez là pour entendre une histoire. Enfin pas une, mais l'histoire de Daryl. Sauf que des histoires et des Daryl, y'en avait plusieurs, et lui-même ne savait plus trop qui il était.

M'enfin, pourquoi pas, il était prêt à tout vous dire. Installez-vous, cela risquait d'être long.

Y'avait beaucoup d'encre qui avait coulé sur les Dixon, Daryl le savait bien. Pas parce qu'ils étaient des gens biens, non, mais parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Pour Merle, il s'agissait de sa connerie extraordinaire : et pour Daryl, c'était tout simplement son parcours qui en soufflait plus d'un.

Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup d'histoires que personne n'avait encore entendues, et qui méritaient d'être contées. Des histoires qui avaient fait de Daryl un homme sans nom, et sans sentiments.

Daryl n'avait jamais été très fier de lui. Ses trente premières années, il les avait passées auprès de son frère Merle, à se complaire dans son refus d'intégrer la société, à patauger dans sa merde, à ignorer les courriers d'impayés, à suivre aveuglément Merle. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était un homme qui savait prendre soin des siens, qui savait les nourrir et les protéger, un grand homme. Assez pour seconder Rick, le meilleur chef qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et cela l'avait rendu vraiment fier.

Daryl était un homme détruit. En vérité, il n'était plus vraiment un homme, il se contentait d'errer comme ses rares semblables. Il errait comme un Rôdeur, il était aussi mort qu'eux, les années passées sur les routes lui ayant appris cette règle essentielle : Rôdeur ou Humain, peu importait, ils étaient des monstres. Comme Philip, comme Gareth, comme Rick. Non, vraiment, Daryl se sentait identique à eux.

Il était sur une route blanche, pure, interminable : c'était la route de sa vie. Il était seul, comme toujours, et quand il se retournait, le fantôme de son frère le hantait de par son absence. Et Daryl marchait, encore, lent et fatigué, le dos raide et courbé, l'arbalète penchant sur le côté. Ses chaussures crissaient sur le fin gravier, il sentait ses os craquer, son âme hurler, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas de marcher.

Seize ans depuis la pandémie. Seize ans qui lui en paraissaient mille. Il avait retrouvé Glenn, Sasha et Maggie dans ce foutu wagon du Terminus, avait combattu et vaincu Gareth, avait survécu à Alexandria, failli bâtir une forteresse dans une usine à la force de ses poings. Il avait assisté aux premiers pas de la petite Judith, protégé Carl, il avait aimé chacun des instants passés. Mais la mort, cette terrible amie si perfide, avait voulu se moquer d'eux.

Et elle avait emporté Rick à Alexandria.

Tout un monde s'était écroulé. Boum, comme ça, en plein cœur. Tout ce qu'ils avaient bâti au prix d'énormes sacrifices, toutes les souffrances endurées pour continuer d'espérer, elle avait soufflé ces choses avec tant de facilité que Daryl en avait été ébranlé. Avec Michonne et Carol, ils avaient fait survivre leur groupe, et rencontré tant d'autres… Mais c'était un groupe, une meute sans Rick. Daryl sans Merle, c'était dur : mais Daryl sans Rick, c'était personne.

Tout était allé si vite, et la douleur si atroce que Daryl avait senti son cœur être arraché de sa poitrine puis piétiné sans ménagement. Il s'était senti misérable, suicidaire. Et quand, pour une obscure raison, Judith l'avait trouvé le Beretta braqué sur sa tête quelques années plus tard, dans l'espoir que son cerveau soit réduit en bouillie, il n'avait pu se résoudre à appuyer sur la détente devant ses yeux innocents. Judith avait les yeux de sa mère. Comment Daryl aurait-il pu se tuer face au regard de Lori ?

Cette nuit-là, les enfants Grimes avaient dormi avec lui, se serrant contre sa poitrine avec ferveur. Daryl Dixon avait eu des enfants, en quelque sorte. Il les avait entourés de ses bras forts, ne relâchant pas son étreinte une seule seconde. Il avait retrouvé l'Espoir, infatigable et éternel, remerciant le Ciel de ce cadeau inespéré. Il pouvait continuer de vivre.

Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, aujourd'hui.

Le soleil semblait planté dans le ciel depuis des jours entiers, comme si le Temps s'était arrêté. Ah ! Le _Temps !_ C'était bien la seule chose incontrôlable, imprévisible, que Daryl n'avait réussi à conquérir ! Parce que s'il avait eu plus de temps, peut-être qu'ils seraient encore tous en vie et heureux, peut-être…

Daryl Dixon était un homme fort, celui qui survivait à tout. Intelligent, silencieux, chasseur et un peu sauvage, il dégageait une aura protectrice qui poussait les autres à s'accrocher à lui. A l'apprécier sans qu'il n'ait grand-chose à faire, même dans ses pires moments. Longtemps, il s'était dit que les autres avaient tendance à essayer de le domestiquer, comme un chien bâtard –d'où son caractère renfrogné. Aujourd'hui, c'était cela qui avait fait sa force et avait maintenu le peu de ses amis restants en vie. Parce que c'corniaud issu du caniveau n'avait cessé de s'battre toute sa vie. Y'avait p'têt pas plus chiant que Judith Grimes, mais y'avait pas plus tenace qu'un Dixon, pour sûr.

Daryl avait eu peur toute sa chienne de vie. Il avait peur de et pour Merle, il avait peur des autres, il avait peur de la drogue, il avait peur de lui-même : il avait peur comme Rick ou le Gouverneur, Glenn ou T-Dog, il avait peur de mourir, peur de vivre dans ce monde, peur de perdre sa famille. Et c'était la peur qui l'avait gardé en vie. Sans la peur, on ne pouvait survivre, les épreuves le lui avaient bien montré et de cette peur naissait la rage, qui le poussait à se battre, charger son arbalète, planter son couteau dans des crânes, tant de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais accompli s'il n'avait rien eu à perdre. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tout était fini, il pouvait se laisser aller, retrouver son frère.

Il était seul, sur cette route interminable, prêt à s'écrouler et se laisser mourir, mais quelque chose le faisait marcher sans but, le cœur léger. Merle, Rick, Shane, Dale et tous les autres l'attendaient au bout du chemin.

Pas un Rôdeur ne grognait derrière lui, pas un vivant ne se manifestait devant lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait cessé d'exister, mais le monde. Il était seul sur Terre, sans rêve ni attente, marchant éternellement.

Daryl Dixon avait été un père, un frère, un Sauveur et un chef. Il ne regrettait même pas cette stupide pandémie, parce qu'il savait maintenant qui il était, ce qu'il a toujours voulu être : un type bien, contrairement à ce que Merle avait pu prétendre. Et ça, ça valait toutes les peines du monde. Parce que sans ça, il aurait continué à boire des bières dès le matin, ne rien foutre de ses journées, regarder filer le train d'un œil morne et bovin, finir comme son père. Mais il avait été plus que ça, pas vrai ? Quand on y repensait, qui aurait cru que ce pauvre Daryl paumé dans un monde qu'il n'aurait dû jamais connaitre, aurait-il pu se faire autant aimer et autant changé en quelque chose de plus beau ?

Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait assez. Il était fatigué, il était temps de rentrer. Mourir là où tout avait commencé.

Au loin, les gratte-ciel d'Atlanta, brûlés et abîmés, lui montraient la voie.

Mais revenons à l'époque où Daryl était encore Daryl Dixon. A l'époque où chasser signifiait bien plus de choses que se sustenter. A l'époque où il avait encore un peu de vie, en cette magnifique et mémorable fin du monde.

.

* * *

.

Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Alexandria après la seconde attaque des Wolves, il s'était dit que la peur ne le quitterait jamais plus. Carl et Judith dans le dos tandis qu'il défonçait les crânes à coups d'arbalète, Aaron sur les talons, le chasseur avait prié pour qu'un miracle les sorte de là. Et par miracle, il parlait de Dame Mort, qui n'avait plus le droit de les faire autant languir, surtout lorsqu'elle s'évertuait à prendre tous leurs compagnons avant eux. Carol à sa droite, Morgan à sa gauche, ils avaient tenté de percer la horde et s'éloigner des flammes, mais il avait eu l'impression que plus il tapait, et plus les morts lui bouchaient la vue. Il se rappelait de la balle de Jessie qui avait frôlé sa joue avant de s'enfoncer dans le crâne face à lui, ou des gouttes de sueur de Michonne qui avaient dévalé ses tempes et son front à une vitesse folle.

Michonne, qui avait été son pilier, alors que tous attendaient qu'il prenne le rôle de Rick, et de ses maigres mais résistantes épaules, qu'il porte le poids de leurs vies. Sans Michonne, il n'aurait jamais réussi. Il allait à la chasse tandis qu'elle veillait sur les siens, elle reposait son corps meurtri lorsqu'il surveillait les arbres de sa valeureuse arbalète.

Klaus, il ne se souvenait même pas de lui. Il avait foutu un bordel monstre mais il était si inexistant pour Daryl, c'était à se demander s'ils avaient bien partagé la même histoire un jour. La seule chose qui lui rappelait Klaus, c'était la mort d'Aaron. _Aaron._

Son ami et son confident, qui lui avait apporté un soutien moral non-négligeable après Alexandria. Il s'était sacrifié pour que les autres survivent, mais Daryl n'avait voulu qu'une chose, lorsque les portes du van s'étaient refermées sur le corps mordu d'Aaron, ç'avait été de le rejoindre. A quoi bon, sérieusement ? A quoi bon courir si à la fin ils finissaient tous par en mourir ?

.

* * *

.

L'Usine avait été un rêve. Ils l'avaient nettoyé et aménagé comme la prison, à la différence qu'ils y avaient été plus heureux et nombreux. C'était Carol qui s'était presque chargée de tout, veillant à ce que l'installation des siens et l'intégration des autres se déroulent pour le mieux, malgré sa méfiance presque paranoïaque. Daryl ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il avait été fier d'elle. Après Klaus et Alexandria, elle l'avait amplement mérité. Au bout de quelques mois, elle s'était même remise à cuisiner. Les saisons n'avaient pas été trop dures, il avait appris la chasse à Carl qui n'était pas mauvais non plus. Carol et Glenn faisaient des ragoûts, Jessie et Maggie élevaient quelques cochons. Tous avaient retrouvé un semblant de goût à la vie. Même s'il avait craqué et failli mettre fin à ses jours, l'espoir avait caressé Daryl comme un doux rayon de soleil.

Jusqu'à ce que les Argentés viennent tout détruire. Un rêve, après tout, c'était quelque chose d'irréaliste, inexistant : l'Usine n'aurait pu survivre.

Et, malgré toutes ces années et tous ces foyers abandonnés, Daryl avait encore eu mal pour sa maison d'un instant. A croire que jamais il ne retiendra la leçon, putain.

.

* * *

.

« Papa. »

Malgré le bruit des balles, Daryl avait entendu le chuchotement de Judith, qui l'avait regardé comme s'il était tout sur Terre.

« Quoi ? »

« Papa. »

Le mot avait touché Daryl au plus profond de son âme, et il avait collé l'enfant contre ses hanches, dans un ultime geste de tendresse. Les Argentés auront leur peau, celle de toute la communauté. Les lourdes portes de bois avaient craqué sous les coups du bélier, tandis que Maggie s'était acharné à tuer leurs opposants du haut de la vigie.

Son cœur avait raté un battement, et Morgan lui avait hurlé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Il n'y avait eu plus que lui et Judith. Judith et Daryl en plein milieu de l'Apocalypse, en pleine guerre, Daryl bien seul sans Rick, mais ô combien précieux pour le groupe.

« Je ne suis pas ton père. »

Il n'avait pas pu voler ce titre à Rick, cela aurait été le pire des affronts. Ou bien à Shane, car la gamine avait bien quelque chose de lui dans ses yeux inquiets.

« Papa ! » S'était-elle entêtée, tandis que les balles avaient frôlé leur âme.

« La réserve, dirigez-vous vers la réserve ! » Morgan, le bazooka en main, s'était apprêté à tirer.

Daryl n'avait pas réfléchi. Il était le père de tout son groupe, il savait que tous auront besoin de lui lorsque le jour se lèvera et que les canons s'abaisseront.

« O.K., Judy. » Avait-il chuchoté de sa voix rauque, rangeant son arbalète dans son dos. « Tu ne me quittes pas des yeux, d'accord ? Si quelqu'un crie, tu restes concentrée sur mon visage. Regarde que moi, c'est clair ? »

Elle avait hoché la tête, ses petites mains autour de son cou, alors qu'il l'avait enserré d'un bras, s'emparant de son pistolet.

« Tu vivras, gamine. On retrouvera ton frère. On survivra, ensemble. Pour Rick. » Et pour qu'un jour, elle puisse se souvenir de son père sans avoir à redouter les crocs des Rôdeurs.

Ils s'étaient enfuis, la ville n'étant plus viable. Morgan, au lieu de tirer, s'était éloigné du front, pour mieux viser : et ces quelques pas en arrière lui avaient sauvé la vie.

Malheureusement, quand Daryl avait remis Judith à Carl, qui réunissait les autres pour fuir –encore-, il les avait perdus de vue. Daryl s'était retourné deux minutes pour tuer quelques assaillants, et les Grimes avaient disparus. Daryl avait dû prendre une autre direction, et s'était éloigné, persuadé de les retrouver sur la route.

Mais en vérité, ce ne fut que près de quatorze ans plus tard qu'il retrouva leur trace.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la Grande Histoire du Chasseur perdu et retrouvé.

.

* * *

.

Il avait pris une caisse, fait le tour de l'Usine, avait failli rester coincé à cause des Rôdeurs. Il avait vu un jeune homme se faire bouffer, et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé seul sur la route.

Tout avait été de sa faute. S'il avait effectué sa ronde à l'heure prévue, s'il avait été avec Alice aux remparts, elle ne serait pas morte, et ils auraient toujours la maison.

Mais il avait eu tellement à faire, tellement de son temps à donner ! Il en avait été si épuisé, s'était senti si vieux, il avait seulement voulu dormir un peu plus !

Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de protéger les siens ? Rick devait avoir honte de lui ! Ce pauvre Carl, et cette Judith qui l'avait appelé _papa_ , mon Dieu mais dans quel état devaient-ils être ?

Il n'avait pu faire demi-tour, il s'était senti beaucoup trop mal et honteux. Il n'avait pas voulu croiser le cadavre errant d'un ami. Il se souvenait d'avoir pleuré, un peu.

Et il avait roulé. Il avait dépassé cette foutue grange où Maggie avait accouché, avait fait le chemin inverse en récupérant toute l'essence qu'il avait pu trouver.

Et, au bout d'une semaine, alors que la crasse recouvrait le pare-brise, il était tombé sur une fille au beau milieu de la route. Au sol, un garçon gisait, recouvert de sang. Il avait ralenti, et à dix mètres, la fille l'avait appelé à l'aide.

Il aurait pu l'aider, il y avait même pensé. Mais un éclat familier dans les yeux de la fille l'en avait dissuadé. Au fond de lui, il le savait, il aurait dû l'aider. Ne pas faire ce qu'il avait fait, peut-être même qu'il aurait gardé la raison. Mais ç'avait été impossible, malgré toute la volonté du monde.

Car la fille, c'était celle qui avait vendu sa famille au plus offrant.

Car la fille, c'était la Mort ou Dieu qui se foutait de sa gueule, avec une telle rencontre.

Car la fille, c'était Enid.

Avec le pare-brise si sale, elle n'avait pu discerner le chasseur. Peut-être qu'il lui aurait fallu une seconde de plus pour survivre, le reconnaître et s'enfuir. Mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, et avait foncé, plein gaz. Le garçon avait voulu se relever, soudainement plus si blessé que ça, mais il avait été trop lent. La voiture de Daryl les avait fauchés sans hésiter, et le corps d'Enid s'était éclaté sur le pare-chocs, avant de glisser sous les roues au bout de quelques secondes. Derrière, quelques Wolves étaient sortis pour tirer sur la voiture, leur embuscade tombant à l'eau, alors il avait continué sa route, hurlant comme un dément, alors que le sang et la chair lui avaient barré la vue, dévoré par un monstre identique à ceux qui pourchassaient Carol.

.

* * *

.

Oh, vous savez, Daryl n'avait pas toujours été un homme bien. Comme n'importe quel paumé sur Terre, il avait eu ses déboires et ses périodes noires.

Mais plus noire que celle-ci ? Certainement pas.

Pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, il avait été un monstre. Après Enid, il avait éclaté en morceaux, était devenu fou. Au bout de deux mois d'errance, arrivé aux abords de Richmond en Virginie, il était tombé sur un groupe de mecs aussi paumés que lui. Du même genre que ceux après la perte de la prison et de Beth, de ceux qui avaient failli tuer Rick et violer Carl. Il avait été intégré sans même qu'on lui demande son avis, d'abord comme sorte d'esclave bon à récurer, et ensuite, après l'avoir habitué à la violence du groupe et à ses règles inhumaines, il était devenu un membre à part entière.

Il les avait suivi jusqu'en Enfer. Daryl n'avait peut-être pas d'excuse, mais sa déchéance s'expliquait facilement. Il avait tout perdu, jusqu'à son âme.

Ils avaient pillé, violé, incendié, massacré, torturé, terrorisé toute la Virginie. A tel point que le Roi Ézéchiel, un Afro-Américain doté d'un tigre et qui vivait avec les siens à Washington D.C. dans le Maryland, leur avait déclaré la guerre. Ils avaient migré vers le Nord et étaient venus directement sur lui, mais la rumeur des _Barbares_ les avaient précédé. Roy, le chef du groupe, avait beaucoup aimé ce nom, et se l'était approprié. Lui, il n'était plus que Daryl, ayant abandonné son nom de famille, n'en n'étant plus digne. Il n'avait plus rien. _Ain't got no home, Ain't got no friends, Ain't got no name, Ain't got no God..._

Ezéchiel était donc entré en guerre contre eux, une quarantaine d'hommes contre les Barbares, mais Daryl n'était pas resté pour voir ça. Quand il avait vu les deux armées se foncer dessus, il avait eu peur. Il n'avait plus eu envie de se battre pour des choses aussi futiles qu'un Royaume ou le pouvoir.

Alors il avait déserté. Quelques jours plus tard, des survivants lui avaient appris qu'Ezéchiel avait gagné. La plupart des Barbares étaient morts. Ce n'était qu'à partir de ce moment qu'il s'était senti libre. Il avait enfoui au plus profond de son âme les horreurs qu'il avait fait subir à des inconnus, terré la peur et la culpabilité loin de sa raison pour ne pas devenir fou, et avait tâché d'oublier au mieux cette période de sa vie.

Bien sûr, cela avait été impossible, vous imaginez bien. Il en avait cauchemardé jour et nuit, des Barbares. Mais au moins, il ne s'était pas arrêté, et avait continué sa route.

.

* * *

.

Celle-là, vous allez l'a-do-rer. C'était l'histoire du meilleur chasseur de tous les temps et d'un putain d'chat.

Daryl ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il foutait là, sur cette route. Il allait juste droit devant lui. Il n'avait pas d'objectif, pas d'ambition, pas de but ni même de foi. Il se contentait de marcher.

Et puis y'avait eu l'chat. Ouais, un chat. Un putain d'chat sur l'passage. Tout maigre, à moitié crevé, qui pouvait même pas miauler tant les forces lui manquaient.

Au départ, Daryl s'était juste contenté d'attendre qu'il traverse, ne s'demandant même pas s'il fallait le contourner ou non. Y'avait juste un chat sur l'passage, et ça, ça résumait toute sa vie.

L'était tout abîmé, l'chat. Tout souillon, tout crotté, tout meurtri, un peu comme lui. Tout seul, surtout.

Le chat l'avait r'gardé. Daryl aussi. Mais il n'avait pas bougé. Daryl non plus.

Pendant plus de dix minutes, d'ailleurs. Il était resté planté là à r'garder l'chat. Et puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait sorti sa vieille bouteille d'eau, la seule chose dans son sac déchiré. Il avait mis quelques gouttes dans le bouchon, puis l'avait posé au sol. L'chat avait suivi l'mouvement d'la tête, comme un crétin, ou un mort, Daryl n'savait plus, au final.

Tout ça pour dire qu'la chose s'était finalement avancée, très lentement, et avait bu, le tout de son rythme fiévreusement lent. Daryl avait réitéré l'opération une dizaine de fois, toujours avec la même lenteur, puis l'chat n'avait plus eu soif. Alors Daryl avait rangé la bouteille, et s'était remis en marche d'son pas traînant.

Hé bah l'chat, il l'avait suivi. Longtemps. A son rythme, que Daryl avait respecté, s'arrêtant souvent pour le laisser l'rattraper. Attendant simplement lorsque la bête s'asseyait, lui donnant de l'eau lorsqu'il tirait la langue.

C'était comme si, d'un coup, il en avait eu quelque chose à foutre. Le chat, c'était l'centre de l'Univers, et Daryl était simplement reconnaissait que c'dernier se soucie d'lui.

Mais l'Univers allait crever, pas de doute. Pauv' chat, tout d'même.

La lumière s'était doucement éteinte, et Daryl s'était rappelé du Soleil, qui existait toujours quand lui-même ne l'était pas, perdu dans ses songes, et dont la course s'achevait rapidement. Alors Daryl avait réajusté l'arbalète sur son dos, et puis avait pris l'chat. Il n'avait pas même frémis, se laissant aller dans ses bras maigres, et Daryl l'avait caressé en marchant.

Y'avait eu une bicoque. Une misère, en fait. Truc minuscule qui tenait sur trois planches, même plus d'toit, mais Daryl l'avait aimé, c'te bicoque. Ouais, même qu'il s'y était installé pour la nuit. Même qu'y'avait assez d'bois pour faire du feu, alors franchement, si c'n'était pas une vie de rêve, il n'voyait pas comment faire mieux.

Y'avait eu l'chat, la bicoque, et les étoiles. Daryl aurait pu être heureux, s'il s'était rappelé de c'que c'était, l'bonheur. Mais l'était bien trop écœuré, c'foutu chasseur.

Il s'était posé, avait allumé son feu, fixé les trous béants qui avaient autrefois été des portes, et s'était étonné de n'avoir rencontré aucun mort. Mais tout était déjà si mort, sans trace humaine, qu'il s'était dit qu'il était le dernier homme sur Terre. Marrant, il avait toujours pensé qu'ce s'rait Glenn, ça. Il le voyait bien finir au milieu d'une horde, s'transformer si vite qu'il marcherait carrément avec eux, au beau milieu d'un désert, devenu Rôdeur sans être mort une première fois. Ouais, c'était bizarre. Mais Daryl se sentait bizarre depuis un certain temps déjà.

L'chat, il n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout, même. Y voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, y voulait pas respirer, y voulait pas faire battre son p'tit cœur. Daryl avait presque pu discerner les organes en caressant c'qu'il restait de sa fourrure.

Il avait serré une dernière fois l'chat contre lui, pour pas qu'il se sente seul en partant. Oh, l'était déjà parti, mais l'était encore un peu chaud, y'avait encore un peu d'vie, dedans, et Daryl la gardait bien auprès d'lui.

Mais y'avait eu un moment où la vie n'était plus. Tout mourrait, ici. N'restait qu'lui et la bicoque, qui avait tangué sous le vent frais.

Plus tard, alors qu'il avait mangé l'chat à la lumière du feu, il s'était souvenu qu'y'avait aussi les étoiles, pas très loin. Il avait levé la tête, et elles l'avaient salué de leurs petites lumières. Daryl s'était laissé aller sur le plancher troué, défoncé et sale, offrant son dernier sourire aux Dames des Lumières.

Pas si seul que ça, au fond.

.

* * *

.

Après Washington, Daryl s'était retrouvé sur un port, toujours dans le New Jersey, et avait vu un petit bateau à cinquante mètres du bord, où deux hommes lui avaient fait un signe de la main. Les bottes pleines de boue, le visage émacié et fatigué, le chasseur y avait répondu sans trop y croire, jusqu'à ce que le bateau s'arrime au port.

« Vous faites quoi ici, M'sieur ? » Avait demandé le plus jeune alors que l'autre le braquait de son fusil à pompe. « Z'êtes seul ? »

Il avait haussé les épaules, regardé autour de lui. La réponse était si évidente que le pseudo-marin s'était senti un peu con sur le coup.

« Vous v'nez d'où ? »

« …Loin ? » Sa voix, faible et rauque du fait de son silence constant, s'était brisée.

Les deux hommes s'étaient concertés du regard, et il s'était remis en marche lorsqu'ils l'avaient invité.

Il avait pensé à ce qu'on pourrait lui faire, sur un bateau, toutes les atrocités possibles et inimaginables. A nouveau, il avait regardé l'intérieur des terres, empoisonnées par les cadavres qui se traînaient là. Il n'y avait absolument rien à des kilomètres à la ronde qui pouvait le retenir, alors il était monté.

Y'avait un tout autre monde sur la mer. Il avait fait la connaissance et vécu avec _Le Peuple de l'Océan_ , un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes vivant sur un bateau de croisière qui longeaient les côtes depuis le début de l'épidémie. Leurs premières années avaient été peu glorieuses, entrecoupées de massacres et cannibalisme, mais depuis, ils avaient eu le temps de mûrir et s'approprier les eaux.

Saviez-vous que des milliers de gens sur Terre avaient pris des bateaux lors de la fin du monde ? Le Peuple de l'Océan communiquait par radio avec un autre groupe, les _Black Pearl_ , qui s'étaient unis à eux pour se défendre des pirates. Parfois, ils restaient quelques jours sur une île, ou bien accostaient à un port et ne retournaient en mer qu'une fois les provisions faites.

Le Peuple et les Pearl avaient un territoire commun, qu'ils entretenaient et partageaient depuis des années : il s'agissait d'un énorme porte-avion qui avait autrefois servi de base navale, situé auparavant en Caroline du Sud, et qui depuis était devenu leur forteresse transportable. Ils avaient déjà coulé un bateau lorsqu'ils avaient pu récupérer et naviguer avec. Il demandait énormément de fioul, alors on le déplaçait rarement. Mais il était un putain d'atout dans un monde pareil, pour sûr.

En tout, il y avait bien eu soixante personnes sur ce porte-avion, sans compter les voiliers et hors-bord, qui permettaient à chacun de partir en mission, et le bateau de croisière. C'était une femme des îles asiatiques, Shen Yu, qui dirigeait ce porte-avion. Petite, elle avait grandi au bord de la mer, avant de monter sur un boat-people pour rejoindre l'Amérique, où elle s'était engagée comme pêcheuse. Elle n'avait connu que la mer. Quoi de plus naturel pour elle que vivre sur l'océan ? Elle avait tué les anciens chefs, cannibales et sectaires, et veillait au grain depuis. Le porte-avion, cela faisait trois ans à peine qu'ils en avaient pris possession, et tout le monde ne jurait que par Shen Yu, elle et sa volonté à toute épreuve.

Elle tenait son petit monde d'une main de fer. On ne restait jamais bien longtemps sur le porte-avion sans rien faire, on était très vite embarqué pour une mission sur les côtes. Ou bien avec l'équipe de pêche, qui savait s'y prendre pour vous emmener au bout du monde. Elle gardait tous les esprits occupés, et les corps en vie, ce qui faisait la joie de son peuple. On lui avait parlé des jours durant de l' _Atlantis,_ citée marine européenne. C'était la rumeur que tous les marins de l'Apocalypse avaient entendu : l'Europe avait beaucoup mieux survécu que les Etats-Unis, et avaient établi une ville sur l'eau qui regroupait la première civilisation européenne post-apocalyptique. _Atlantis_ était sur toutes les lèvres. Hélas, il en fallait du cran, pour traverser l'Océan Atlantique, et personne n'avait pu vérifier la rumeur. Mais c'était un bel objectif à atteindre, qui faisait d'eux des hommes prêts à tout pour la survie de leur groupe.

Est-ce que Shen Yu rêvait d'aller vivre à l' _Atlantis ?_ Non. Mais est-ce qu'elle rêvait de fonder la sienne _?_ Putain, ça oui.

Daryl avait beaucoup aimé la mer. L'iode et le soleil l'avait revigoré, il se lavait autant que les autres, et il lui arrivait de prononcer une ou deux syllabes à la place d'un grognement. Ses cheveux comme ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis, ses muscles s'étaient fait une joie de s'entraîner chaque jour sur les voiliers ou le porte-avion lors des jours de maintenance, et son estomac s'était régalé des poissons et fruits de mer. Il avait appris la navigation, et s'était étonné de préférer la mer à la terre. Il était même devenu un des meilleurs nageurs de son équipe. Il s'était fait un ami, Luis, qui adorait son silence. Il avait aimé cette vie et tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté.

Le Peuple était une famille soudée, heureuse de sa nouvelle vie, prête à parcourir le monde. Même quand la mer était très agitée sous un ciel orageux qui déversait aigrement sa colère, ces " _enfants_ _de_ _la_ _mer_ " (pirates, Peuple ou bien Pearl) semblaient se réjouir des tempêtes et de leur risque de noyade. Ils n'avaient pas du tout la même mentalité que ceux qu'ils appelaient les _Terriens_ , avaient leur propre code et morale. Il leur était arrivé de jeter des hommes pirates par-dessus bord après les avoir soigné, car selon eux, une mort en mer n'était respectable qu'à partir du moment où la personne partait en bonne santé. Daryl n'avait pas tout compris, mais selon le Peuple, le corps devait être vaillant au moment de la mort pour que l'âme puisse avoir assez de force pour remonter des profondeurs de l'Océan et s'envoler au Ciel. Le Peuple adorait le mystique et les contes. Et, au fil des années, ils inventaient peu à peu leurs propres mythes.

Oui, c'était une famille : mais pas celle de Daryl. Alors, au bout de quelques mois, alors qu'ils étaient entre le Texas et la Louisiane, il était resté sur terre. Depuis le porte-avion, on avait lancé quelques fusées éclairantes en guise d'adieu.

Daryl avait attendu que le voilier l'ayant raccompagné ne soit plus qu'un point blanc à l'horizon pour se détourner et poursuivre sa vie.

.

* * *

.

Y'avait pas qu'le chat, dans sa vie, ni l'océan. Y'avait aussi eu la muette.

Mais genre une vraie muette. L'avait suivie pendant quoi, deux printemps ? Deux ans, certainement...ç'avait été une des périodes les plus bizarres de sa vie. Non, pas LA plus bizarre, attendez donc, il va vous expliquer.

Il était Louisiane et il l'avait croisé lorsqu'il était rentré dans un casino. Y'avait plus âme qui vivait, sauf elle, perdue entre deux roulettes, à boire un verre, machette sur les genoux. Elle n'avait rien dit, et ça l'avait étonné. Au départ, il n'avait pas compris. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit vraiment en vie, aussi. Il s'était avancé lentement, son arbalète dans les mains, et avait touché sa tête avec. En silence, et avec prudence. Mais elle n'avait pas bronché, ni bougé. Attendu sagement. Il n'avait pas tiré, avait fini par s'asseoir à côté. Elle l'avait longuement scruté, avant de pousser la bouteille de whisky prise au comptoir dans sa direction. Elle avait glissé jusqu'à lui, il l'avait prise et bu cul sec. Puis l'avait posé, s'était essuyé si brusquement les lèvres qu'il en avait eu mal, et accepté la clope qu'elle lui avait tendu.

Et puis elle avait écrit sur un petit carnet et le lui avait montré. C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'Apocalypse que Daryl avait été forcé de lire. Il avait toujours eu du mal. Quand Morgan lui avait tendu la carte avec l'inscription _Le monde a besoin de Rick Grimes,_ il avait été obligé de demander à Aaron de vérifier.

« Je n'sais pas lire. » C'était sorti tout seul. Presque un cri, et il avait écarquillé les yeux, sous le choc face à sa propre confidence.

Il avait toujours eu des difficultés avec ça, et Merle ne l'avait pas encouragé à lire et écrire. Alors, avec l'Apocalypse, pensez-vous, il ne s'en était pas encombré.

« J'ai jamais su faire ça. Moi, j'n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les livres. J'n'avais pas besoin de lire. Je connaissais les chiffres, j'pouvais faire mes courses grâce aux étiquettes, et travailler dans des casses. Alors j'n'ai pas appris. J'suis…dyslique, un truc du genre. »

La fille, tout aussi sale et hirsute que lui, avait eu l'air étonnée. Elle avait montré sa bouche et secoué la tête, alors il avait haussé ses épaules.

« C'est pas grave s'tu sais pas parler. Au moins, les morts n't'entendent pas si tu gueules. »

Mais la fille avait eu l'air si triste, si paumée, qu'il s'était dit que c'était si bien de pouvoir hurler, parfois, que ça devait bien lui manquer, à la meuf.

Deux ans ensemble, donc. Dans le plus parfait des silences. Parce qu'après son aveu, Daryl n'avait plus ouvert la bouche que pour boire ou manger. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de leur temps au casino. Y'avait de l'eau qui fuitait de partout, pas mal de bouffe que la nana avait entassé au rez-de-chaussée, ainsi que du gibier.

Et pour une fois, ce n'furent pas les morts ou les vivants qui les délogèrent, mais le casino en lui-même. Il fuitait, oui, mais au départ, ils n'avaient pas pensé que c'était des litres qui s'écoulaient dans tout le bâtiment, et celui-ci avait fini par s'effondrer sur lui-même.

Daryl était resté deux jours et une nuit sous les décombres avant que la muette ne le trouve. Une demi-journée de plus pour qu'elle le sorte entièrement du plâtre, et une semaine pour qu'il puisse à nouveau se lever et marcher. 'Fin, marcher. Fallait le voir, aussi. Au bout de trois pas ça s'écroulait comme c'putain d'chat. Mais c'était toujours ça, hein ?

Au moins, la voiture était indemne. Une belle Dodge bien confortable. Une voiture que Merle aurait kiffée, pour sûr. La fille savait aussi bien conduire qu'il savait lire, alors il avait pris le volant, malgré son corps endolori et sa cheville encore bien gonflée.

Et un jour, ils avaient perdu la Dodge. Pas d'essence à des kilomètres à la ronde. La fille n'avait pas voulu laisser cette belle voiture à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors elle avait crevé les pneus. Mieux valait détruire que perdre, certainement.

Le temps avait passé, et ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. Au bout d'un an, ils vivaient tant et si bien ensemble qu'ils n'avaient formé plus qu'une seule personne. S'il tuait de ses flèches un animal, c'était elle qui le ramassait. Si elle recousait leurs vêtements, c'était lui qui lui donnait aiguille et fil. S'il tenait son couteau pour se défendre, c'était elle qui fracassait des crânes avec son arbalète. Toujours en silence. Toujours ensemble. L'intimité n'avait même plus lieu d'être, et il connaissait chaque parcelle de son corps comme elle connaissait le sien.

Et, au bout d'un an, alors qu'il avait fait exprès de la faire tomber dans une flaque de boue, et qu'il se tenait au-dessus d'elle bien goguenard, elle lui avait tiré la langue. Coupée en deux, minuscule bout qui dépassait à peine de ses lèvres. Il avait juste souri.

Une autre année était passée, où ils avaient traversé l'Etat, profitant du beau temps et de l'affluence du gibier. Ils s'étaient installés dans une ferme similaire à celle d'Hershel, ce qui lui avait fait un drôle d'effet.

Le premier jour, il avait refusé de passer la porte. La fille avait tapé du pied, levé les yeux au ciel, avant d'hausser les épaules. Puis elle s'était mise à la fenêtre du salon, où elle pouvait le voir camper, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Elle avait fini par sortir pour manger et dormir avec lui.

Au bout de trois jours, elle en avait eu assez. Ils s'occupaient du potager abandonné quand elle l'avait laissé là et s'était enfermée à l'intérieur.

Daryl s'était senti triste. Et terriblement seul, aussi. Paf, ça lui était tombé en pleine gueule sans qu'il ne comprenne. C'était juste une foutue ferme, juste une foutue fille.

Coupable, aussi. Parce qu'il se souvenait de la ferme, il avait oublié Hershel. Il oubliait tous ceux qui avaient fait de la route avec lui. C'était comme si l'humanité cessait d'exister peu à peu. Et il oubliait. La voix de Merle, les yeux de Carol, le rire des Greene, les tics de Lori, les piques d'Andréa et Sasha, la poigne de Rick. Tout ce qui importait, maintenant, c'était boire, manger et dormir en sécurité.

Et puis il avait entendu de la musique. La meuf avait mis de la musique, putain. Ça risquait d'attirer toute sorte de choses, cette connerie.

Alors il était entré, brusquement, énervé et nerveux. L'odeur de renfermé l'avait frappé si fort qu'il était ressorti aussi sec, la main sur le nez. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'y était accoutumé, et l'avait rejoint dans le salon. Il n'avait rien compris aux paroles, ce n'était pas de l'anglais.

Au sol, à côté de la fille, y'avait eu une pochette de vinyle. Un tourne-disque avait diffusé la musique, et la fille avait pleuré.

 _J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux nous quitter sans un adieu, je n'aurais pas eu le cœur de te revoir…Mais j'entends siffler le train, mais j'entends siffler le train…Que c'est triste, un train qui siffle, dans le soir…_

Un fermier plus ou moins français en Louisiane, c'était plutôt courant. S'il avait été français, peut-être que Daryl aurait compris les paroles. Mais il s'en était fiché. Y'avait eu la fille qui pleurait.

Elle pleurait, alors que lui, il en avait oublié la signification même. Il avait laissé tomber l'idée de couper sa musique. Elle, elle avait complètement oublié son existence. Il n'y avait eu plus qu'elle et le tourne-disque. Il n'en n'avait été que plus seul.

Il était seul, mais il avait entendu de la musique. Et ça avait fait du bien. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était reposant.

Il avait fermé la porte d'entrée, s'était assis dans un coin, arbalète sur les genoux. Il avait écouté, et observé la nana. Une fois le morceau terminé, elle avait ôté le vinyle, l'avait rangé comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique, et en avait mis un autre. Et cette fois-ci, c'était du _Nina Simone,_ et _Ain't Got No, I Got Life_ avait retenti dans la pièce _._

La voix de Nina avait ravivé toutes celles qui avaient ponctués sa vie. Celle de Beth en première, qui chantait parfois cette chanson. Celle de Maggie qui l'accompagnait, et…

Et il s'était endormi. Et il avait rêvé. Et il était retourné à la ferme, penché sur le camping-car de Dale avec Jim et Glenn, tandis que Carl traînait dans leurs pattes. Il s'était réveillé quand la fille était venue s'allonger contre son dos, lui jetant une couverture sur la gueule.

Mais au bout de deux ans, la fille était partie. Ils avaient fini par laisser la ferme, qui n'était plus adéquate pour leur vie -ils manquaient d'eau et les légumes ne poussaient plus. Elle avait lu un truc sur un panneau qui l'avait excité comme une puce, et avait essayé de lui traduire. Ils avaient développé leur propre langage, les deux n'ayant aucune connaissance de la langue des signes, et il avait compris qu'il y avait un refuge quelque part. Il n'avait pas voulu y aller, lui avait parlé du Terminus. Après toutes ces années, elle voulait tenter sa chance. Il s'était énervé, était parti chassé, persuadé qu'après un tel caprice, elle n'aurait pas osé en reparler. Et à son retour, elle avait disparue.

 _J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux, nous quitter sans un adieu…Et je sens que maintenant, tout est fini…_

 _J'entendrai siffler ce train toute ma vie…_

.

* * *

.

S'il avait pu, Daryl aurait ri en repensant à ce souvenir. Voilà, bande d'impatients, on y était : voici LA période la plus bizarre et folle de sa vie. Littéralement.

Période qui avait duré plusieurs longues et éreintantes semaines. Après la disparition de la muette, il avait décidé de s'en battre les couilles. Mais à fond. Plus de putain d'chat à sauver, plus de muette à balancer dans la boue, plus de bateau à entretenir.

Cette fois-ci, y'avait eu qu'lui, et plus rien d'autre.

Rien d'autre ? Non. Y'avait eu c'foutu canapé. Ainsi que Merle.

Attendez, qu'il vous raconte, z'allez voir : il était entré dans une énième ville-fantôme, s'était mis à boire au bar, avait même fouillé les poches des quelques cadavres, pâles souvenirs de piliers de bars, pour mettre des pièces dans le jukebox. Il avait entendu _Rocky Road to Dublin_ des _High Kings_ , et, bourré, il avait chanté en cœur la célèbre chanson irlandaise.

C'était là que Merle avait fait son apparition. Comme ça, _paf,_ sur le tabouret d'en face, une bière à la main. Lui aussi avait chanté, de sa voix rauque et agressive, lui fichant une peur bleue. Si bleue qu'il en était devenu blanc, et était tombé de son propre tabouret avec surprise.

« Bah quoi, frangin, pas heureux d'me voir ? »

Ledit frangin avait sorti son couteau, battit des paupières, fouillé la pièce du regard. Il n'avait pas assez bu pour devenir fou, pourtant…

« Depuis quand on a besoin d'alcool pour être fou, sacré d'bon Dieu ? »

Sous ses yeux ébahis, Merle avait entamé _I'm Shipping Up To Boston_ des _Dropkick Murphys,_ l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou. Daryl était sorti en trombe du bar, courant comme un dératé dans la rue, jetant souvent un regard dans son dos pour vérifier que Merle ne le suivait pas. Mais il avait fini par percuter une voiture traînant là, et était tombé rudement sur le dos.

« Ouah, frangin, t'es devenu _com-plè-te-ment_ stupide, à c'que j'vois… »

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?! T'es mort putain ! »

« C'est toi qui m'a fait venir, ducon ! »

« J't'ai rien d'mandé ! Va-t'en ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu me parles, enfoiré ? Toi, va-t'en ! »

« Je vais pas jouer à ça avec toi. » Avait-il marmonné en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Je vais pas faire ça. J'vais bien, j'suis juste fatigué. J'vais dormir, et après… »

« Et après quoi ? Tu s'ras toujours aussi seul, frangin. Mais je n'te laisserai jamais, moi. »

Il avait à nouveau tenté de le fuir, en vain. Daryl en avait hurlé, complètement dément, prisonnier de son propre esprit, condamné à perpétuité. Merle en avait ri. Et puis Daryl s'était tu.

Il avait trouvé un vieux canapé, pourri et défoncé, où il s'était laissé aller. Le canapé, l'était seul. Perdu en plein milieu d'une rue, sans comprendre pourquoi on avait tenté de le déplacer là. Qui, pendant une putain d'Apocalypse, pensait à bouger un canapé comme on penserait à éteindre le gaz ?

Daryl n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, il s'y était juste installé. Merle l'avait imité, en poussant un grognement de satisfaction et en étendant ses jambes. Daryl avait pris quelques bouteilles avec lui, pas sûr de tenir en restant sobre. De toute façon, le monde était mort.

« C'est pas comme si un flic allait surgir au coin de la rue pour t'arrêter, hein ? » Avait cinglé Merle en écho à ses pensées, alors qu'il tentait juste de l'ignorer.

Il était fatigué, putain. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir.

« J'suis taré, hein ? J'suis putain d'taré, la putain d'sa mère. » Avait-il geint, les épaules plus lourdes que celles d'Atlas.

Ils étaient restés toute la nuit ici, Merle buvant des bières et lui sa bouteille de vodka récupérée au bar, s'obstinant à ignorer son frère, priant pour son départ. Parce que chaque syllabe qu'il avait prononcée avait été un poignard dans son cœur et sa tête, l'abrutissant autant que cela le terrorisait. Plus il l'entendait, plus il buvait, et plus il buvait…

Et puis, tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il avait allumé un feu et laissé deux Rôdeurs à la mâchoire et bras coupés piétiner autour du canapé pour le protéger, il avait fini par se tourner vers Merle, le regard douloureux, en silence. Merle avait fermé sa gueule, et il avait pris une grande inspiration, appréciant toujours autant ce moment où Merle se décidait enfin à se taire.

« T'es mort par ma faute. » Avait-il réussi à chuchoter, la voix aussi rauque que celle de Morgan en proie au blues.

« Déjà, j'suis pas mort, parce que les légendes ne meurent jamais, fils de con. »

Daryl avait eu un drôle de gémissement sangloté, qui avait eu tout l'apparence d'un rire, et Merle l'avait regardé de travers, ne sachant qui était le plus fou des deux. Puis le cadet avait attrapé quelques liasses de billets pour nourrir le feu, alors que l'aîné s'en était offusqué.

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fais putain d'p'tit frère à la con ! Imagine ce qu'on aurait pu faire avec ce pognon ! »

« Tu vis dans un monde qui n'existe plus, Merle. J'sais même plus qui existe encore, entre toi et moi. J'suis plus ton putain d'frère, j'suis l'frère de personne, et certainement pas d'un connard comme toi ! » L'avait-il rabaissé, en colère. En colère contre sa faiblesse qui le rendait schizo et sa fatigue qui l'empêchait de lutter pour la raison, surtout.

« Pourtant, c'est toi qui est coincé dans le passé. »

Il n'avait rien pu ajouter à cela. Et Merle avait ri, puis s'était remis à lui parler de leur vie révolue, le replongeant dans des souvenirs douloureux.

Et plus le souvenir de Merle l'avait rongé, plus la folie s'était installée.


	4. I Ain't a Brother part 2

Alala, ça me rend folle d'avoir vu dans cet épisode 15 de la s6 certains éléments de cette fic se produire réellement. Je suis médium les gens :D et au final, doit y avoir une seule scène qui ne fait pas écho aux autres de cette fic. A vous de trouver laquelle ;)

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Janis Joplin – To love somebody_

 _._

Merle l'avait torturé des jours durant. Il n'avait très peu voire pas dormi, ne pouvant se débarrasser de son fantôme. A la fin, il avait abdiqué, et ne répondait même plus à ses piques incessantes.

Merle lui avait parlé de leur ancienne vie, regrettant terriblement l'ancien Daryl. Celui qui osait encore porter le nom de Dixon, et qui en avait quelque chose à foutre d'être un tant soit peu humain. Ce Daryl-là avait oublié la propreté un temps, se tapant des maladies de peau et des caries, puant la charogne. Qui avait fini par s'arracher trois dents quand celles-ci, trop pourries, avait manqué de lui filer un abcès. Quand il était arrivé à cet état-là, il avait pris le temps de se soigner, se laver, couper tous les poils de trop, tout ça. Il s'était ressaisi, en somme. Par contre, s'il ne se lavait pas tous les jours, il changeait de vêtements assez régulièrement, ayant le temps de fouiller les maisons. A la fin, il lui arrivait de porter tout et n'importe quoi, comme cette stupide veste à LED qui avait eu du jus pendant deux heures. Connasse de veste qui avait fait une lui une petite lumière multicolore attirant tous les Rôdeurs du coin.

Mais Merle lui grignotait la raison petit à petit. Il se surprenait à oublier ce qu'il faisait à tel endroit, de confondre des objets, ou des mots lorsqu'il répondait à l'autre. A oublier le temps qui passait, à mélanger ses souvenirs.

D'autres voix s'étaient amusées dans sa tête. Celle de Rick, qui le maudissait d'avoir abandonné ses enfants, alors que les pleurs de Lori hantaient ses nuits. Puis Carl, hurlant à la mort, et Carol, Judith…

.

* * *

.

O.K., vous allez certainement dire que tout était de sa faute. O.K., il l'admettait, il avait pété un plomb. Il avait été presque pire qu'avec les Barbares, tout en restant seul. Mais, entre nous, on lui avait _franchement_ forcé la main, là.

L'Arkansas et le Mississippi étaient devenues des _zones neutres_ ; il y avait assez de terres fertiles et de maisons vides pour une bonne poignée de survivants, qui d'un commun accord, avaient cartographié des zones où l'on ne pouvait voler son voisin. La zone s'étendait sur des kilomètres, les groupes communiquaient par radio et se réunissaient quatre à six fois par an pour discuter de la vie communautaire. Ils avaient même une assemblée.

… Une putain d'assemblée, nan mais vous y croyez, vous ? Ces connards s'amusaient à...à…à _s'assembler_ pendant que le monde partait en couilles ! Il y avait même une certaine solidarité entre les quelques fermes occupées qui maintenait ces gens en vie, quelle blague !

Bien évidemment, Daryl avait tout gâché.

Au départ, les premières personnes qu'il avait rencontrées l'avaient plutôt bien accueilli. Le soir-même, tout leur groupe les avait rejoint. On lui avait permis de rester uniquement s'il voulait bien aider la communauté, ce que Daryl avait accepté, ayant à peine écouté les fermiers.

Il avait été logé nourri blanchi les deux premières semaines, les autres ayant conscience qu'une réintégration en société ne s'obtenait pas d'un claquement de doigt. Mais même après ça, il avait continué de faire le con et rien branler. Il rôdait dans les environs tout le jour, s'était trouvé une paire de Ray-Ban qu'il portait même la nuit, et au début, on n'avait rien dit, car il s'occupait des rares _Errants_ dans la région.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il foutait là. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il pouvait être heureux ici, pourquoi les Rôdeurs ne s'amassaient pas pour les déloger. Pourquoi il avait à nouveau le droit de vivre.

Parfois, il chassait, histoire d'aider les autres, mais ils se débrouillaient très bien par eux-mêmes. Personne ne mangeait ses opossums, qu'il continuait de vider sous les porches. Ils ne partageaient même pas leur feu. Il était un parasite.

Son mutisme et son ingratitude avaient fini par lui mettre cette petite communauté à dos. On avait tenté de le dégager, mais il revenait voler des provisions et squatter les fermes libres. Il avait failli mourir lorsque le chef des fermiers avait voulu le plomber, mais il s'en était sorti et était revenu quelques temps plus tard pour incendier la baraque du mec. Fallait pas le chercher.

A vrai dire, ç'avait été l'idée de Merle, qui le lui avait chuchoté au creux de l'oreille, durant de longues journées et nuitées, mais Daryl préférait omettre ce détail, voyez-vous. Parce que, bon, vous êtes d'accord, Merle pouvait pas autant l'influencer, hein ? Pas vrai ? Les gars, Daryl déconnait, soyez-pas si méfiants, putain ! Il allait bien, O.K. ? Tout allait bien. Tout irait toujours bien.

Sauf que le gars était mort avec sa fille à l'intérieur, et son petit-fils avait été brûlé au second et premier degré. Daryl avait observé tout ça à travers ses Ray-Ban sans ciller, caché dans un arbre, alors qu'un voisin s'acharnait à aider la famille.

Il avait eu la haine. La haine contre ces gens qui lui avaient tendu la main tout en essayant de lui foutre une laisse autour du cou. La haine contre son frère qui savait toujours comment l'entraîner dans ses conneries, malgré tout ce temps. La haine contre lui-même, éternel inadapté et solitaire, la haine contre Dieu, cette pute d'Univers, et p'têt bien la haine contre vous, aussi.

Et puis pourquoi y'avait encore des cons prêts à s'entraider, hein ? Bordel mais ils ne voyaient pas le monde ou quoi ? Sur un bateau, l'entraide était obligatoire, mais sur terre, qu'est-ce qui retenait ces hommes de se faire la guerre ? Pourquoi ils auraient le droit de vivre, _eux,_ et pas les siens, hein ?

Putain, ce qu'il avait détesté le rire cynique de Merle dans sa tête.

.

* * *

.

Ç'avait été un beau miroir. Trop beau pour lui, apparemment, parce qu'il ne s'y était pas reconnu. Hirsute, habillé avec des loques depuis des années, il avait semblé hideux, comme un monstre poilu, sorti des contes d'enfants de Judith. Il avait fixé le monstre avec toute la surprise du monde.

Le monstre avait disparu lorsqu'il avait cligné des yeux, et avait été remplacé par un Daryl terriblement plus jeune, plus musclé, aussi, et une arbalète en bon état dans le dos. Il l'avait durement fixé, son air renfrogné confrontant celui, ahuri, de l'étranger qui avait pris sa place.

 _Toi, tu regrettes le temps où t'étais moi,_ avait-il ricané, et le miroir avait tremblé. Le Vieux Daryl avait baissé les yeux, écoutant les grognements qui s'étaient fait entendre derrière la porte. _Tes rêves sont-ils partis en cendres ?_ Avait demandé le reflet, crachant sur le sol, de l'autre côté du miroir.

« Je n'ai pas de rêve » _,_ avaitspontanément répondu l'original. « Je n'en n'ai jamais eu. »

 _Bien sûr que si. Daryl avait un rêve, avant. Daryl avait un frère. Où est Merle ?_

L'original avait tremblé, n'avait pu avouer à l'autre que leur frère était mort. Le reflet avait grogné, tourné sur lui-même, faisant glisser l'arbalète dans sa main. Il datait de quand, ce Daryl ? Avait-il pu l'être, un jour ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas, Dieu que c'était loin…

« T'es où, Daryl ? » Avait-il demandé d'une voix rude et cassée, faisant frissonner le reflet.

 _Et bah, tu ne la vois pas, Andréa, au loin ? On est à la carrière, abruti._

L'original n'avait pu empêcher un rire érafler sa gorge, alors que les coups sur la porte s'étaient faits plus fort. Oh, Andréa… ! Etait-elle blonde ou brune ? Depuis le temps, les visages se confondaient dans sa mémoire.

 _Et toi, où t'es Daryl ? …La vache, c'est putain d'zarbi de s'parler à soi-même, on dirait Merle !_

 _«_ Merle est mort. Andréa aussi. Et bientôt, ce sera à notre tour. Où j'suis ?... Aux portes de la mort, p'tit frère. » Avait-il craché d'un ton acide, amer et rancunier. Il n'méritait pas ça.

Le reflet en avait fait tomber son arbalète, blanc comme un linge. _Merle ? Mais…Impossible ! Autant s'foutre en l'air dès maintenant !_ Daryl avait secoué la tête en signe de négation. _Quoi, parce que t'as réussi à trouver la foi, toi ? Comment ? Et des nôtres, il en reste combien ? Et pourquoi t'as pas sauvé Merle, et Sophia ? J'étais où, Daryl, ces fois-là ? J'étais_ _ **où ?**_

Le miroir avait hurlé, Daryl avait cogné dessus pour s'en évader, hurlant qu'il aurait sa peau, qu'il n'était qu'un faible, mais si le verre avait tremblé, il n'avait point cédé.

Il était taré. Complètement, tout simplement, lui, le pauvre illettré qui n'avait demandé qu'à crever. Aux cris de l'autre Dixon s'étaient ajoutés ceux de Merle, Andréa, Jim, Rick, et tous les autres.

 _Tu mérites que ça, d'crever comme un chien !_ Avaient-ils hurlé. Tous ceux morts avant lui, dans un brouhaha infernal. _T'es qu'une bête, t'es même plus humain, t'es qu'un faible, un égoïste, t'es pas un Frère, tu nous as abandonnés ! T'étais où, pour moi,_ avait crié Beth, _pourquoi t'as pas plus pensé à moi,_ s'était indignée Jacqui, _j'n'ai pas eu le temps de vivre à cause de toi,_ avait pleuré Judith.

« Ta gueule…TA GUEULE ! » Avait-il braillé en fonçant sur le miroir, l'explosant et retombant de l'autre côté, alors que la porte avait cédé.

Les premiers morts s'étaient déjà montrés. Il s'était relevé, avait sorti son couteau, ses longs cheveux barrant ses yeux ridés.

 _J'n'pourrai jamais me taire, Daryl._ Il avait sursauté et s'était tourné vers la fenêtre, où Merle lui avait souri. _Pauvre, pauvre Frère oublié de tous…_

Le cadet avait grogné, ses mains arrachant ses cheveux. Il s'était détourné lorsque le premier Rôdeur avait voulu l'attraper, et il avait planté sa lame dans son crâne, tentant de refermer la porte. Mais ils avaient été trop nombreux, et il avait manqué de se faire mordre. Il avait reculé, eu un petit rire hystérique, alors que le Grand Merle avait haussé un sourcil.

« Alors c'est ça, j'vais crever comme ça, j'suis pitoyable, j'suis… » Il avait eu du mal à respirer sous son rire, mais avait trouvé la foi et la colère suffisante pour se permettre une ultime bravade. « VENEZ M'CHERCHER ! » La puissance de sa voix avait semblé faire tomber les murs, et il avait continué de rire.

Un Rôdeur avait fini par l'attraper par le col, le poussant contre la fenêtre. Celle-ci, affaiblie par les années, s'était brisée, et les deux étaient tombés dans le jardin, deux étages plus bas. Daryl, après quelques secondes passées sous le choc, avait vu les autres morts tomber et tenter de le bouffer. Il s'était extirpé de justesse des corps, qui s'étaient levés, et avait explosé leur crâne à l'aide d'une pierre, ou bien perforé le cerveau en enfonçant des morceaux de verre dans leurs yeux.

Lorsque les choses s'étaient calmées, il avait longuement fixé son reflet fracassé selon les morceaux de verre éparpillés au sol, le sang gouttant sur sa barbe et son nez.

Il avait eu honte. S'était senti misérable. Honteux de ne pas être à la place des monstres qui gisaient par terre, lui qui ne méritait que ça. Honteux de n'avoir su répondre à la question _et des nôtres, il en reste combien ?_

Honteux de n'avoir jamais voulu revenir vers les siens. Honteux de n'avoir pas suivi les traces de la muette. Honteux de n'avoir su protéger ses deux frères, Merle et Rick. Honteux d'être encore en vie, tout simplement.

Même Shane lui manquait. Ou les leçons de morale de Dale. Il aurait voulu qu'Andréa et Amy lui apprennent la pêche, il aurait voulu connaître en profondeur Jim. Il aurait aimé battre cet enfoiré de Jenner qui avait privé T-Dog de Jacqui, aurait dû prendre le temps de s'attarder sur la famille Morales, dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis la carrière d'Atlanta. Il aurait dû croire cet idiot de Randall, l'adolescent qu'il avait torturé à la ferme d'Hershel, pour lui éviter de telles souffrances, ainsi qu'à sa propre conscience. Qui sait, p'têt que Randall serait resté avec eux quelques temps, de quoi faire de lui un homme bien.

Il y aurait eu tant à faire et dire de sa part, à toutes ces personnes qui étaient mortes. S'il avait regretté ? Non. Seulement, ç'aurait été tellement plus simple ainsi. Même si l'Apocalypse l'aurait toujours fait chier et l'avait privé des gens qu'il aimait ou aurait pu aimer, il aurait été quelqu'un de meilleur.

Foutu miroir de merde, tiens. Foutu Daryl qui n'avait cessé de mûrir autant qu'il était devenu fou.

Foutu Univers. Foutu karma. Foutu Dieu de merde pas capable de prendre soin de sa Création.

Foutu chat et foutue muette.

.

* * *

.

Quand on était seul au monde, qu'on avait tout le temps pour observer la Mort et la Vie, on se rendait vraiment compte de la beauté des choses, vous savez.

Il se souvient d'avoir admiré ce cadavre durant des heures entières.

Il n'en n'avait jamais vu des comme ça. Aussi puissant dans sa décomposition, aussi impressionnant dans son immobilité, aussi…

Il n'avait pu déterminer le sexe du cadavre, mais il avait reconnu les fleurs qui s'étaient emparées de son corps. Des roses Cherokees.

Tout partout sur lui (ou elle). Elles s'étaient enroulées autour de son torse et ses jambes, et s'étaient nourries de ces nutriments. On apercevait à peine les formes du mort sous les fleurs, que Daryl s'était amusé à dégager. Il avait traversé le champ peu avant l'aube lorsqu'il avait buté contre lui, et c'était par curiosité qu'il avait attendu que le soleil se lève pour voir ce qui avait perturbé sa route.

Depuis, il se tenait là, allongé à côté du mort, une tige d'herbe dans la bouche, à admirer tantôt les nuages tantôt l'œuvre d'art humaine.

Il avait imaginé tous ses compagnons morts qu'on n'avait eu le temps d'enterrer, se demandant à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler aujourd'hui. Ils ne devaient plus être que poussière, depuis l'temps. Il s'en fichait, dans le fond, mais ça lui occupait l'esprit. Le champ s'étendait à perte de vue, et il n'avait rien eu de mieux à faire.

Il était resté là, complètement mou, nez à nez avec le cadavre, dont il avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, yeux dans les yeux. Il avait repensé à Lori, et leurs petites discussions à la ferme. De quoi parlaient-ils, généralement ? Ah oui, de Carl. Encore et toujours Carl. Lori qui, enceinte et femme adultère, avait trouvé du réconfort dans son silence glacial. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi lui, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Pourtant, ça le faisait chier, quand elle venait soudainement s'asseoir à côté de lui pour partager son feu, même si elle respectait son silence. Ç'avaient été des moments rares, gardés en secret, où les deux délaissés s'étaient vraisemblablement réconfortés. Avec le recul, il arrivait presque à s'en amuser. Après la ferme, ils ne s'étaient quasiment plus jamais adressé la parole. Ils s'étaient oubliés.

Quel chemin, tout de même. Au final, il avait réussi, il avait quitté l'Etat, lui qui pensait ne jamais voyager de sa vie. Il n'était toujours pas devenu quelqu'un, n'avait toujours pas d'argent, mais qui s'en souciait ?

Le cadavre à ses pieds avait soudainement bougé. Il n'avait pas fait un bond non plus, fallait pas déconner, mais sa mâchoire s'était ouverte sur quelques millimètres. Daryl avait observé tout cela sans trop savoir quoi en penser. Peut-être avait-il été un peu las, un peu embarrassé, aussi. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir la volonté d'ouvrir la mâchoire en espérant manger quelque chair ? Cette tenacité à toute épreuve lui laissait à penser que ce mort était plus humain que lui. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'était l'Humanité, de toute façon.

Il avait fini par se lever à l'approche d'une petite horde. Le soleil avait commencé sa course depuis au moins deux heures, le champ n'avait plus rien à lui proposer. Et il s'était évanoui entre les arbres, ignorant le cadavre fleuri qui se faisait piétiner par ses congénères.

.

* * *

.

Malheureusement, quand c'était la fin du monde, on avait beau avoir tout son temps devant soi, y'avaient toujours quelques merdes pour faire chier, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Et ces quelques merdes, c'étaient les grosses hordes qui traînaient à la recherche de viande fraîche. Daryl avait à peine refranchi l'Etat de Géorgie qu'il avait vu un homme sortir du sous-bois face à lui, courant droit dans sa direction. Il l'avait bousculé, puis deux femmes aussi crades que lui et un chien avaient couru à leur tour, très effrayés. A peine avaient-ils dépassé sa personne qu'une horde d'une centaine de morts l'avait fixé avec avidité.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, et avait suivi les autres, alors qu'un dernier adolescent se faufilait entre les Rôdeurs, déjà mordu. Mais en quelques secondes, ces derniers furent partout, et Daryl ne s'était jamais senti aussi près de la mort.

A partir de là, il n'avait plus trop répondu de ses actes. Ils y avaient passé l'après-midi entière. Leur petit groupe dont aucun ne se connaissait avait couru dans toutes les directions, chacun se défendant seul, et bientôt, tous attendait que l'un ou l'autre ralentisse et y passe pour pouvoir prendre de la distance. Quelqu'un avait fait tomber Daryl, et une dizaine de corps en putréfaction s'étaient jetés sur lui. Il avait réussi à s'en défaire, mais pas une femme, qui fut la première à tomber.

Et dès cette seconde, il avait regardé chacun de ses voisins comme s'ils avaient été les pires ennemis de sa vie. Au bout d'une heure, trois autres personnes croisées sur la route les avaient rejoints, et l'une d'entre elle avait commencé à ralentir, trop fatiguée, alors que ses amis la poussaient à avancer. Daryl avait dépassé le trio, mais l'un d'eux avait voulu lui voler son arme pour pouvoir se défendre. Les autres les avaient laissés derrière, pensant certainement pouvoir survivre grâce à leur sacrifice. Daryl avait pété un câble, et avait défoncé le crâne du mec avant de braquer les deux autres avec son pistolet, qu'il gardait précieusement depuis déjà onze ou douze ans. Puis il avait ramassé ses affaires, tandis que le plus faible avait imploré les autres de le laisser là. Daryl ne les avait pas attendu et avait couru vers les autres. Au bout de dix minutes, il n'y en avait plus qu'un du trio derrière lui.

Une autre heure était passée, d'autre Rôdeurs s'étaient ramenés, et il avait été encore plus difficile de les distancer. Il y avait eu une voiture, et une femme avait réussi à démarrer et partir sans les autres. Ils avaient poursuivi la voiture, mais elle avait bien vite disparu. Une autre personne était morte. Deux kilomètres plus tard, ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec une petite horde et la voiture accidentée, ainsi que les restes du corps de la femme. Ils avaient failli tous se faire bouffer, mais ils étaient si hystériques et désireux de vivre que tous avaient pu continuer leur course.

 _Tous pour un ou personne pour tous_. S'il y en avait un qui se détachait du lot, les autres se chargeaient de le ralentir, voire de faire de lui la prochaine proie des Rôdeurs. On ne pouvait s'éloigner, on crevait avec les autres. Celui qui faisait tomber le plus de camarades possible avait le plus de chance de survivre. Daryl n'avait jamais vécu une telle expérience. Les fermiers des zones neutres, ces connards trop naïfs, n'auraient jamais pu survivre à ça.

Quelqu'un avait cogné le clebs, qui avait failli y passer à son tour. Il s'était vengé en mordant le mollet jusqu'au sang du premier mec à sa portée, réduisant considérablement sa vitesse.

Au bout d'un moment, l'adolescent avait voulu grimper à un arbre, mais un coup d'arbalète dans son dos lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre ainsi que des précieuses secondes, signant son arrêt de mort. Le mec en tête était en passe de s'échapper lorsque la seconde femme avait tiré sa dernière balle dans sa jambe. N'étaient restés plus qu'elle, lui, et le chien. Ainsi que la centaine de morts, fallait pas l'oublier. La femme lui avait jeté un regard haineux, comme si tout avait été de sa faute.

Il l'avait rattrapée, dépassée. Puis il était tombé. Mieux valait détruire que perdre, alors il avait saisi sa cheville pour la retenir. Le chien avait filé, unique vainqueur de ce jeu macabre. Il s'était battu, mais il avait eu l'avantage. Le sacrifice de cette femme lui avait permis de s'échapper à son tour, et au bout d'une dernière heure de course effrénée et d'une rivière de traversée, il avait pu s'arrêter.

Et pas une once de culpabilité ne l'avait travaillé.

.

* * *

.

Celle-là, Daryl n'avait aucun mal à la raconter. C'était l'unique et dernière fois qu'il était redevenu lui-même.

Il était tombé sur une maison en ruine, en plein milieu d'un pré, et avait vu une camionnette stationnée là. Il s'était approché, toujours doté de sa fidèle arbalète, pour tenter de la voler.

Mais il avait été assommé avant même d'avoir touché la portière. Bon, O.K., Daryl avait un eu honte d'admettre qu'une octogénaire avait réussi à le mettre à terre. Merle s'était foutu de sa gueule mais à un point…jusqu'à ce que Daryl lui rappelle que quoi qu'il fasse, l'aîné était autant dans la merde que lui. Il s'était réveillé dans une grange, attaché et affamé, avait gueulé contre son frère qui refusait de l'aider à s'échapper. La vieille avait fini par lui rendre visite, un morceau de viande séchée et un broc de lait dans les mains. Elle avait gueulé à son tour.

Ah, si, Daryl pouvait le jurer. Elle avait gueulé plus fort que lui, au point que Merle avait fermé la sienne. Putain, pour faire taire le Grand Merle, fallait en avoir, du coffre.

Elle l'avait engueulé, le traitant de schizophrène. Lui disant que pour un homme de son âge, il fallait arrêter de se comporter en gamin. Qu'y'avaient déjà assez d'horreurs et de barges pour que lui aussi en soit un. Daryl avait ri. Un rire sadique, éraillé, démonté, hystérique. Mais elle était qui, pour le juger ? Qui, pour penser que le monde valait encore la peine d'être sauvé ? Et _qui_ était-elle pour se croire assez forte et le ramener à la vie ?

Daryl le lui avait craché à la figure, vous pensez bien. Il lui avait raconté d'une traite toutes les horreurs qui composaient le monde, tout ce qu'il avait traversé pour en finir là, et pourquoi il était si mort, à l'intérieur. À la fin, il avait eu les lèvres si sèches qu'on les avait entendues craquer, et le soleil était bien bas. La vieille avait répliqué à chacune de ses injures, chacune de ses questions – _t'attends quoi pour crever ? J'en connais qui seraient ravis d'avoir à déjeuner. Une fois, j'ai ouvert le visage d'un homme en deux, j'en ai retiré la peau, pour voir s'il avait toujours une âme. T'en as une, toi ? Et si j'vérifiais, hein ?-_ sans jamais faillir. Elle l'avait épuisé.

Et puis, une fois qu'il eut évacué toute sa haine, elle avait amené le lait et la viande jusqu'à ses mains. Il avait mangé et bu tout en l'insultant et la menaçant, lui promettant une mort atroce pour l'avoir enfermé là. Et à la fin, il l'avait remercié.

Elle avait hoché la tête, récupéré le broc, et s'en était allée. Juste avant de sortir, elle avait dit qu'elle avait du travail pour lui, le laissant sous la surveillance de Betty, sa chèvre. Daryl n'avait pensé qu'à la manière dont il allait la dépecer.

Il y était resté de longues semaines. Ouais, O.K., il ne l'avait pas tué. Pas plus que le mari d'la vieille, paralysé et encore plus vieux qu'elle. Mais c'n'est pas vous qui allez le lui reprocher, hein ?

Y'avait eu plein de trucs à faire, à la baraque. Il avait commencé par le toit, qu'il avait rebouché et fortifié. Puis la façade extérieure, prêt à remonter la maison brique par brique. La vieille ne l'importunait pas, se contentant de lui filer à bouffer et des clopes, car elle cultivait son propre tabac. Daryl avait agrandit le potager, aussi, et avait labouré la terre. Il avait réparé les fenêtres brisées, isolé les pièces, rafistolé les meubles, réajusté le plancher. Parfois, il sortait le vieux de son lit pour le poser sur la chaise à bascule du perron, le bon air semblant lui faire du bien. Souvent, il faisait des rondes et montait des pièges contre les Rôdeurs, tentant de leur faire contourner le pré, creusant des fosses pour mieux les attraper. Ça, ç'avait été l'idée de Philip Blake, le Gouverneur de Woodbury. Parfois, lui et Merle s'engueulaient dans sa tête, lui causant des migraines pas possibles.

Il s'était même acharné jour et nuit pour poser quelques défenses autour de la maison. En plus de son tabac, la vieille produisait son propre alcool, et ils avaient passé des nuits entières à jouer aux cartes et à boire. Le vieux dormait les trois-quarts du temps, certainement mourant. La vieille avait encore une pêche d'enfer, bien qu'elle restait faible face aux dangers du nouveau monde.

Après cela, il avait chassé si hardiment qu'il en était tombé malade, au bout d'une trentaine de grosses prises en plein milieu de l'hiver. La vieille avait grogné un tas d'insultes durant tout le temps où elle l'avait soigné, mais il avait bien vu une certaine peur dans son regard, dans ses rares moments de lucidité.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris qu'il fallait partir. Ils étaient vieux, isolés, sans défense. Ils s'attachaient à lui. Ils allaient mourir. Daryl n'avait plus assez d'eau pour les larmes, et s'imaginer qu'ils allaient disparaître alors qu'il serait encore là le rendait malade. Il n'avait plus la force de supporter ça.

La vieille avait dû le comprendre, car un jour de printemps, peu avant l'aube, alors qu'il s'était glissé jusqu'à la camionnette, les clés lui brûlant la paume de la main, il avait trouvé sur le siège conducteur de la nourriture et des cigarettes. La vieille, qu'il pensait avoir laissé dans son lit, était cachée à côté. Elle lui avait demandé son nom. Il l'avait engueulé, elle et ses questions à la con. Est-ce qu'il lui avait demandé le sien, lui ? Nan. Alors pourquoi elle faisait chier, hein ?

Pour pouvoir mettre un prénom sur un visage, parce que ça l'agaçait énormément, ce genre d'incertitudes. Encore plus quand elle comptait ses jours. Son mari n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps, et elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à vivre seule.

 _On m'appelait Daryl, avant. Et encore avant, c'était Daryl Dixon,_ avait-il chuchoté, mal à l'aise. Et sans attendre de réponse, il avait démarré le moteur et s'était enfuit sans un regard en arrière.

.

* * *

.

Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il avait réussi à atterrir à la carrière. Il y avait passé quatre jours et quatre nuits, le vent froid lui gelant les os la nuit.

C'était le premier jour qu'il avait découvert les tombes. Depuis le temps, il les avait complètement oubliées. Il n'avait cessé de ressasser le passé, remontant jusqu'aux sensations de sa douche au CDC, mais avait oublié Jim et ses tombes.

Sauf qu'à côté des tombes, on avait fermement planté d'autres croix dans le sol, des croix blanches aux inscriptions rouge sang, qu'il avait voulu déchiffrer. Il y était resté tout ce temps, juste devant, passant ses jours à se remémorer le son des lettres, mais plus il s'était concentré, plus les lettres s'étaient inversées devant ses yeux.

Il avait seulement reconnu son nom au bout de quatre jours, parce qu'on le lui avait assez montré durant son enfance pour que son cerveau finisse par le remettre. Il en avait alors déduit que les autres croix devaient être pour tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus en route.

Et il avait eu peur. A nouveau, il avait entendu le rire aigre de son frère grincer à ses oreilles, et il avait dû s'enfuir, poursuivis par ses propres démons. Des Rôdeurs étaient sortis de la forêt, et ils avaient pris le visage de ses anciens camarades, le rendant encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il leur avait balancé pierres et branches à la gueule, manqué de s'écraser cent mètres plus bas. Son arbalète, elle, n'avait pas survécu. Il l'avait récupéré complètement brisée.

Il en avait chialé. Il avait compris qu'il ne restait plus rien de Daryl. L'arbalète était morte avec lui.

.

* * *

.

 _Il était seul, sur cette route interminable, prêt à s'écrouler et se laisser mourir, mais quelque chose le faisait marcher le cœur léger Merle, Rick, Shane, Dale et tous les autres l'attendaient au bout du chemin. (…) Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait assez. Il était fatigué, il était temps de rentrer. Mourir là où tout avait commencé. Au loin, les gratte-ciel d'Atlanta, brûlés et abîmés, lui montraient la voie._

…

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Judith Grimes, dix-sept ans et des poussières, tenait fermement son fusil à pompe face à elle, le canon pointé sur l'inconnu qui avait l'air d'avoir plus de cheveux que de fringues, mais l'homme ne la regardait pas. Il continuait de murmurer en écrivant sur le mur face à lui, se servant du sang d'un mort pour cela. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait remarqué. Elle regrettait l'absence de son sabre, rendu à Michonne le temps d'une mission, et retira le cran de sécurité, méfiante.

« Hé, ducon ! J't'ai posé une question, alors tu f'rais mieux d'répondre avant que je n'te fracasse la gueule ! »

Bah quoi ? Elle avait été élevée par Carl et Glenn, et les deux avaient un langage très fleuri. Maggie avait beau faire, elle ne pouvait y échapper.

L'homme termina d'écrire son truc, grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de tourner autour de lui-même. Elle inspira profondément. Bon, aujourd'hui n'allait pas être une bonne journée, au moins ça, c'était clair.

Elle finit par lever les yeux du fou, les plisser, et lut : _Mrl._

« C'est quoi, Mrl ? »

« Merle. J'n'écris pas bien. »

« Merle ? C'n'est pas courant, comme prénom, ça. »

Il finit par la voir, et ses yeux se figèrent sur la jeune fille. Elle fit deux pas en arrière, releva son arme.

« Tu connais Merle ? » Il dut répéter deux fois sa phrase tant sa voix était sourde.

« J'en connaissais un, mais il est mort. Mon frère m'avait parlé de lui, un jour. »

« Ton frère ? J'ai un frère, moi aussi. Il s'appelle Merle. Tu connais Merle ? »

« Waw, mon vieux, l'Apocalypse ne t'as pas réussi… »

L'ignorant, il retourna à son dessin, l'air de réfléchir intensément _._ Cette fois-ci, elle prit peur, et décida qu'il était temps de secouer un peu l'inconnu pour plus d'amples informations.

« Mais t'es qui putain ? Tu ne réponds pas, je te tire dans le crâne ! »

L'homme soupira, et sembla réfléchir.

« Mon nom… »

« Oui, ton nom. » Bon Dieu, il commençait à sérieusement l'agacer avec ses répétions à la con.

« Je crois qu'un jour j'avais un nom. Aujourd'hui, je n'en suis pas sûr. J'étais quelqu'un, avant… »

« Qui ? »

« …Peu importe. L'est mort, lui aussi. Me voilà Personne. Oui, Personne. Enchanté, Personne ! »

Elle baissa son arme, stupéfaite. Il fronça ses sourcils, mais ne bougea guère. Il n'en n'avait plus envie, ni la force. L'adolescente n'avait qu'à le tuer, il s'en fichait.

« Putain, mec…T'as pas l'air bien dans ta tête. »

« Ma tête, hmm… » Il tourna encore une fois sur lui-même, s'éloignant en chuchotant bas. Soupirant, elle se mit à le suivre, seule dans le quartier. « J'ai perdu ma tête, oui… J'ai perdu un tas de choses. »

« Bon, soit tu me suis chez moi, soit je te laisse là. Mais si tu me suis, je dois connaître ton nom avant. »

« Hmm. »

« Et je dois aussi te poser trois questions. »

« Hmm. »

« Combien de Rôdeurs as-tu tué ? »

« 'Pas compté. »

« Combien d'hommes as-tu tué ? »

« 'Pas compté. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Trop nombreux. » Il se précipita sur un tas de ferrailles, plongeant dedans sans se soucier d'être éventuellement blessé. « Aaah, la voilà ! »

Et il brandit un tas de métal qui n'avait pas connu la propreté et l'entretien depuis semblait-il un millénaire. Elle s'approcha d'un pas pour mieux voir, et elle comprit que cela avait été une arme, une fois. Une arbalète, peut-être.

Une minute.

L'arbalète.

Oh oui, elle connaissait Merle. Et l'arbalète.

Son fusil vint frapper mollement sa cuisse, tandis qu'elle ouvrait grand la bouche.

« Daryl Dixon. Tu es Daryl Dixon. »

« Hmm. »

Il commença à s'éloigner, grignotant l'ongle de son pouce, ne cessant de s'arrêter pour fouiller chaque débris, chaque recoin, chaque poussière.

« Je suis Judith. »

« Hmm. Salut Judith. » Il se retourna soudainement vers elle. « Tu sais où est mon frère Merle ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Il est mort. »

« Ouais, j'sais, mais il vient, d'temps en temps. »

Abasourdie, Judith ne répondit pas. Bon Dieu, l'heure filait, et Erica, sous-chef des Parkoureurs et accessoirement petite-amie, allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Etait-ce vraiment le Daryl de son enfance, celui dont tout le monde parlait sans connaître son existence ?

« J'suis en train d'rêver. C'est pas possible, tu… Je vais me réveiller, il faut que je me réveille. »

« Toi aussi, t'es morte, alors j'me d'mande… »

« Quoi ? Ça va pas non ? J'suis en vie moi. J'suis la p'tite dure à cuire, tu t'souviens pas ? »

Il poussa un grognement similaire à un non, et reprit son étrange marche, laissant l'arbalète pendre dans son dos, quatre pauvres pièces de métal résonnant dans le silence.

Elle le suivit, et se mit à sa droite, prenant garde à ne pas trop baisser son fusil. De longues minutes passèrent, où les rues vides d'Atlanta donnaient l'impression d'être perdu dans un labyrinthe. Les grands immeubles qui ne s'étaient pas écroulés avec le temps avaient tous leurs premiers étages noircis, et l'ombre des flammes du napalm teintaient les murs et les fenêtres. Qui étaient toutes cassées, et qui déversaient parfois quelque papier emporté par le vent. Le silence était brisé par ce même vent qui s'insinuait par tous les trous. Les rues n'arrivaient à se débarrasser de cette odeur de cadavre pourrissant, mais les effluves discrètes de viandes et légumes grillés laissaient deviner que de la vie se cachait entre les murs. L'endroit aurait pu être sinistre, mais Judith en avait l'habitude et le " _Daryl_ " s'en foutait royalement.

Il entra dans un magasin, balança les tiroirs au sol sans se soucier du bruit. C'était un bien drôle de survivant, qui poussa un grognement de satisfaction en brandissant un collier argenté. Il y pendait un Lotus, et il marmonna un nom, _Amy,_ puis _anniversaire,_ avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

« Tu ressembles à Shane. » Finit-il par chuchoter d'une voix rauque et absente sans même la regarder.

« C'est faux. Je suis la fille de Rick. » S'écria-t-elle, diablement vexée.

Glenn lui avait dit la même chose, un soir de fête où il avait trop bu, et Carl lui avait décoché une droite. Shane était tabou, elle ne savait presque rien de lui. Uniquement qu'il était le meilleur ami de ses parents. Le calcul lui paraissait tout simple…

« Mouais. Tu ressembles toujours à Shane. »

Il en avait marre de ce fantôme. Depuis le temps, il en avait vu passer, des gens du passé. Entre Merle, Rick, tous ces connards qui avaient eu le don de le rendre fou, il avait fallu que Dieu repousse encore les limites en lui imposant une fausse Judith. C'était de sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû venir à Atlanta. Pourquoi était-il là, déjà ?

Ah oui, Merle. Il était venu chercher Merle sur ce foutu toit. Cet enfoiré de Rick l'avait menotté, et…

Oh, la fille lui parlait. Elle faisait chier, cette illusion. Il avait envie d'être seul, aujourd'hui, en tête-à-tête avec lui-même. Toujours était-il qu'elle allait le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, à ce rythme.

« Je ne suis pas la fille de Shane ! »

Il haussa les épaules sans se retourner, las. Il avait le cadeau pour Amy, Andréa devait l'attendre impatiemment à la carrière. Il fallait qu'il rentre, maintenant. Il voulait sa maison. Sa famille. Un bon rôti au coin du feu préparé par Carol. Entendre à moitié les histoires qu'Abraham racontait à Sasha. Partager une bière avec Rick en surveillant les alentours, conseiller Carl sur ses blocages amoureux, et...

Ah, mais Merle. Sur le toit…A moins qu'il n'ait déjà vécu ça. Se retrouver dans cette ville lui faisait perdre la tête. Il se revoyait courir pour rattraper les kidnappeurs de Glenn, tout en courant vraiment, l'autre sur les talons.

…

Judith s'arrêta de courir en le voyant pourchasser quelque chose d'invisible, les poumons en feu. Des heures qu'ils traînaient là, alors que de l'autre côté de la ville, on se battait pour la libérer. L'homme parlait tout seul, s'engueulait avec l'invisible, et elle ne pouvait le lâcher. Elle n'en revenait pas. L'illustre chasseur dont elle ne se souvenait que de la silhouette pouvait-il vraiment être ce vieillard sénile ?

Il finit par se laisser tomber au sol, épuisé. Elle le rattrapa, les joues rouges, le fusil toujours dans sa main.

« Va-t'en, Judith…J'n'ai plus le temps ni l'envie pour les morts… »

« Viens avec moi. Je vais t'emmener chez moi, O.K. ? Carl sera vraiment heureux de te voir. »

Oh, Carl…Carl lui manquait. Enfin, lui avait manqué. Il se sentait si mort, à cet instant, que plus rien ne pouvait le sauver.

Mais il secoua la tête négativement, avant de soupirer. Judith était là pour le ramener à la maison, oui. Pourtant, malgré sa fatigue, il pouvait encore avoir peur, et il tremblait, fixant le collier de Lotus sans trop y croire.

« Elle préférait les pendentifs en colibri je crois. Ou en dauphin. J'ai jamais pris le temps d'lui demander. Pourquoi j'lui ai pas demandé, putain ? »

Judith s'accroupit, touchée par la détresse de l'homme. Ils n'étaient qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre, mais elle ne voyait que son dos. Elle tendit sa main libre vers ce dernier, mais le chasseur se contracta violemment au contact.

Elle entendit un miaulement, derrière eux, et se retourna vers un de ses nombreux chats, qui avait l'air de se demander ce qu'elle fichait avec un tel humain.

« Viens, Aaron. Allez, viens, l'est pas méchant, c'est juste Daryl. »

Juste " _Daryl_ " qui se figea lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du mammifère. Judith, la tête tournée, ne le voyait toujours pas, continuant d'appeler son chat.

« Mais oui Aaron, t'es un bon p'tit chat, toi. » Dit-elle en le caressant lorsqu'il fut assez proche, le canon du fusil innocemment braqué sur le chasseur.

Aaron ? Il avait connu un Aaron. Oui, Aaron, un grand ami à lui. Et le putain d'chat qu'il avait bouffé quelques mois ou années plus tôt, comment avait-il pu…

« C'est pas Aaron. C'est pas Aaron ! »

Le chat s'enfuit, alors que Daryl se relevait précipitamment. Judith fronça les sourcils, surprise. Bien sûr que si. Il n'y avait qu'un Aaron, et c'était son chat. Elle ne connaissait pas d'autre Aaron… Ou bien avait-elle déjà lu ce nom dans les mémoires de Jessie ? Elle ne se souvenait plus…

« Arrête de dire ça ! » Hurla-t-il, sa main hystérique passant et repassant dans ses cheveux. « J'avais raison, t'existes pas, t'es pas là, t'es pas Judith et c'est pas Aaron… »

« Calme-toi, Daryl. »

« Me dis pas d'me calmer putain ! » Il tournait en rond et se rongeait les ongles, l'air particulièrement imprévisible. « Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Le canon levé vers lui, une main en signe d'apaisement, Judith ne savait quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là dans cet état, sa place était avec eux.

« Ecoute, t'es un peu fatigué, je me suis trompée, ce n'est pas Aaron. Et si on…Et si on allait retrouver ton frère, Merle ? Il est avec nous, à la maison, c'est pas très loin. » Mentit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Mais il secoua à nouveau la tête, se rapprochant dangereusement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ou qui croire, et s'affolait. Merle, avec Judith, à Atlanta ? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il…

Elle posa sa main libre sur son bras, et il la repoussa violemment, hurlant. Il voulait être tranquille et seul, pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas ça ? Il en avait assez de ressasser les morts, il ne voulait plus être Daryl Dixon ni même Daryl, car Daryl avait toujours un passé à supporter, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, putain ?

Judith sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le chasseur se jeter sur elle, avant de s'affaisser brutalement lorsque sa tête percuta le bitume. Quelques secondes passèrent ou aucun des deux ne bougea, et elle le poussa de l'autre côté pour se relever, jurant.

« Daryl ? » Chuchota-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit immobile. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et hoquetait. « Daryl, ça va ? »

Elle délaissa son fusil, les oreilles sifflantes, ne comprenant pas. Leur chute avait été si bruyante…

Elle s'approcha de l'homme, retrouvant peu à peu l'ouïe, s'alarmant face à son visage livide. En retirant sa veste en cuir, elle vit son torse devenir de plus en plus rouge, un trou béant causé par son fusil sous le choc le vidant peu à peu de sa vie.

« Non…Non, Daryl ! » Fébrile, elle tenta de boucher la blessure, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Le chasseur contempla les nuages, une douleur sourde s'emparant de son corps et gelant sa cage thoracique. Au-dessus de lui, la fille criait et pleurait, serrant son corps de ses bras fins. Il sentait la vie battre faiblement sous ses paupières lourdes, alors qu'il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Les gratte-ciel d'Atlanta lui faisaient de l'ombre, mais il voyait encore le beau ciel bleu entre deux rues.

Il entendit la pierre d'un briquet rouler, et se tourna vers la droite, où Merle s'allumait une cigarette.

« Bah putain, t'en auras mis du temps, à m'rejoindre. » Une drôle de fierté mêlée à de la tristesse teintait sa voix, mais le cadet eut un rictus amusé en crachant du sang.

Il n'entendait plus Judith, ni ne sentait de douleur. Y'avait juste lui et son frère.

« T'es prêt, p'tit con ? » Demanda cérémonieusement Merle, et il hocha la tête. Dans sa main, il tenait encore le collier, et il serra son poing. « Tu viens pas les mains vides, à c'que j'vois. »

« Non, fais pas ça, Daryl ! Non non non putain non pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, alors que… » La voix de Judith se brisa, et elle se figea lorsque le corps devenait mou entre ses bras.

Devant, Aaron les fixait, vraisemblablement curieux par tant d'agitation. Judith eu une bouffée de colère, et lui balança une pierre qui le fit définitivement fuir, sous les yeux d'un Daryl de plus en plus éteint.

« Putain d'chat, hein... »

Il n'entendit que le rire franc et libre de Merle, faisant écho au sien.


End file.
